


taking back the crown

by captainmoony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Grantaire is a Mess, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Prince!Enjolras, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmoony/pseuds/captainmoony
Summary: Prince Enjolras just turned 18 and his selection is about to begin. Attempting to save his family, Grantaire signs up for it but everything changes when he's accepted and send to the palace to be one of the 24 contestants.or the selection au nobody asked for(i suck at summaries i'm so sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the grammar mistakes but english isn't my first language so try to ignore them
> 
> this is based on the selection by kiera cass (which i loved years ago)
> 
> title from emperor's new clothes - panic! at the disco

Grantaire looks at the crumbled envelope in his shaking hands. He doesn’t want to open it, if he does it means it’s real – he doesn’t want it to be real. He wasn’t supposed to be chosen. He just did it for his mother but now there he is, with an envelope signed with the royal sign. 

It’s a soft paper, he notices. His sister’s sheets music are a lot rougher than that. The calligraphy is too stylized for his pleasure. Everything screams that he doesn’t belong there.

‘’Are you going to open it?’’ his sister is practically bouncing in the wood chair. She’s a lot skinnier than usual but her eyes are sparkling and for a second he doesn’t regret signing up. 

‘’Don’t be rude, Ranae.’’ His mother intervenes. She’s skipping work just to see the letter. Grantaire thinks it’s absurd; it’s just a piece of paper and they really need the money. But this could be the opportunity of his life (as his mother told him) to help his family. ‘’Let him take his time’’

He finally looks up from the envelope and looks at his family. They are all gathered in the tiny living room. Ranae is taking up almost the entire sofa whilst his mother is on the other extreme with his little brother sitting in her knees. His father left the studio for the same reasons as his mother, and he has paint in his hair, the only characteristic that is left from his younger days.

Slowly he tears up the enveloped and takes the letter out. Glancing one last time at his mother, he clears his throat and reads. ‘’Dear M. Grantaire, thank you for signing up for the selection of the future Prince Enjolras’ partner.’’ His heart is hammering in his chest. He doesn’t want to be selected. He wants to stay in their little house, painting and playing a couple times a year and spending the rest with Éponine. ‘’We are glad to announce that you are one of the chosen…’’ he doesn’t finish as his sister and his mom are screaming and hugging each other. He doesn’t look up, he can’t. _Selected._  

His father pats him on the shoulder smiling before returning to the studio to keep working. Alexander is now sitting on the floor confused about what is happening.

‘’I’m so proud of you’’ his mother hugs him whilst his sister is doing what it seems a little dance behind. He can’t breathe. When his mother parts, she has tears in her eyes. ‘’Are you okay, Grantaire?’’

He is far from okay. He feels like he has fire in his lungs and can’t breathe properly. He tries to steady himself but it doesn’t help the fact that his sister is still celebrating and his mother is looking extremely worried.

‘’I- I’m sorry’’ he says before leaving. His mother is calling his name but he doesn’t care. He needs fresh air and maybe punching someone. He goes to Eponine’s house instead.

He regrets now with all his heart the day when he signed up for the selection. He remembers being in the living room, all family gathered at night waiting for the news to start. They were going to announce when it will start and the requirements.

‘’Do you think I could signed up?’’ Ranae said painting his toe nails. Too bright for Grantaire’s like.

‘’You’re too young’’ he said cleaning where his sister messed his toes. ‘’Besides, I wouldn’t want you to be part of the royal family.’’ Ranae looked at him furrowing her brows.

‘’I remember the king’s selection’’ his mom said like it was the best days of her life. ‘’I would have signed up but by the time it started I was already with your father.’’

‘’Thank god, I don’t know what would have happened if you mother had become queen.’’ He said winking at them.

‘’Éponine could signed up’’ Ranae said after a moment. ‘’She would be a great queen.’’

Grantaire snorted. ‘’Yeah, not happening’’

They went back to silence, his parents talking about ‘the good old days’ while Ranae keep painting his nails and Alexander painting in one of Grantaire’s old sketchbooks. Half an hour later, the news started. He didn’t pay attention to the first half of it. Mostly war and updates on the accords with neighbors countries.

‘’And finally, we have here Prince Enjolras to talk about the selection coming up soon.’’ The spokeswoman said smiling. Grantaire finally look at the old TV and he almost choked when he saw _him._ He hadn’t seen him before, not caring about the monarchy. His sisters had a few pictures ripped out from someone’s magazine but he never really looked at them. Prince Enjolras was only a boy, just turned 18 but he looked like he had been ruling for years. He had a tiny crown (not the official crown though), intertwined with golden locks and was smiling to the woman, that fake smile he had seen on the king’s face too many times.

‘’Tell me, Prince Enjolras, are you looking forward to the selection?’’

‘’Of course.’’ _Wow_ , Grantaire wasn’t expecting his voice to be so deep. ‘’We have been preparing it for months now. My mother always talked about how her selection was perfect and I’m looking for it to be almost good at hers. ‘’ The king never mentioned the queen, not since she died many years ago. He remembers being at school and the classes were suspended for days. But Enjolras talked about her with such affection that Grantaire’s hearts almost broke.

‘’Oh, I remember it. It was a lovely selection.’’ The reporter said smiling widely. ‘’Now, I’ve heard you’ve made some changes.’’

‘’Yes, I think the selection is a really good opportunity to make the people closer to the royal family but I felt like it wasn’t enough.’’

‘’The camera is all yours to explain now’’

The cameras focus now on Enjolras. He smiles briefly before speaking determinate. ‘’Well, for years the selection had been exclusive for females but I think we are in a time where we can’t keep following that rule. ‘’ he made a pause and took a deep breath. ‘’So, I’ve come to the decision that since this day the selection is open to everyone. I mean _everyone._ I don’t care what your gender or sexuality is, as long as you are eager to participe you’re very welcome to do it. So, from this exact moment, the process of the selection is open to everyone from 16 to 21.’’ Enjolras finished with a smile.

‘’Oh my, that’s really great!’’ the woman said smiling.

Once the news ended, his sister and mom tried to make him signed up. It didn’t matter how many times he refused, they still kept going. His father excused himself saying it was none of his business and left to sleep, thank god. Two hours later, Grantaire finally left to his room having accepted to sign. ‘ _Who on earth would select me anyway_ ’ was his last though before sleeping.

Now, as he runs to Éponine’s house he laughs drily because of course he would be selected. Everything goes wrong for him, the destiny wouldn’t miss an opportunity to mess his life. His eyeswells up but he keeps running. He doesn’t want to lose his life. There are days where his family barely has food for everyone, there has been a couple Christmas where they didn’t have presents and it has been months since they last have money enough to pay for the heating but he doesn’t want to be forced to leave it. He wants to have a choice. _‘you had a choice, you did this to yourself’_ he reminds himself.

There’s a difference when you change districts. His district is not poor but there’re a few urchins in the street and sometimes someone’s caught stealing but Eponine’s district is a lot worse. There too many urchins lying in the street and if he goes to some alley he’ll probably find someone dead. He runs faster to her house.

The worst is that for him is a normal thing. Éponine is not even from one of the lowest castes. They’re sixes (her mother used to be a seven but change after she married his father) and she usually works as a waitress, nevertheless Grantaire manage to get her to dance a few times in some three houses.

Grantaire is mainly okay with his caste. On good days being a five is not bad. Her mother and sister have more work as classical musicians than his father and him as painters but they still have work a couple times a year, enough to pay for the essential. But there are times where only his mother would have work and if they struggle to make ends meet he doesn’t want to image what Éponine goes through.

He flinches when he realizes that just for participating in the selection he’s automatically a three. He runs faster.

He reaches her house, more awful than his own. He climbs the fence and goes through the small garden and scales to her window.

‘’Couldn’t you use the door like a normal person?’’ she greets him opening the window and steps aside. Her room is small, a bed stack in a corner, a small desk always fill with papers and a closet. There are a few photos of them with Gavroche and Ranae in the walls. Grantaire is still standing in front of the window, unable to move. He’s breathless and still has the crumbled letter in his hand.

‘’Is everything okay?’’ she says furrowing his brows. He doesn’t say anything – just passes the letter to her without looking at her. She looks at the letter for a couple seconds. ‘’Shit’’ she mutters. Both of them applied to the selection just to help their families, but Éponine was lucky enough to not pass. Once she finishes reading, she hugs Grantaire without saying anything. It’s quick, Éponine doesn’t like hugging but Grantaire is silently thankful.

‘’What do you think will happen if I refuse to go?’’ he says once she lets him go. They sit together in her bed.

‘’Probably you’ll be accused of treason or something.’’ she’s biting her practically non existing nails. ‘’Then, you’ll be an eight.’’ she whispers. No one talks about the eights; some people rather kill themselves than become an eight.

‘’I don’t want to go.’’ he says looking at the photos. There’s one from Gavroche’s birthday party. Grantaire didn’t have money to buy him something so he made him a drawing. It was probably the first present he had in years.

‘’Look at the good side, you’ll have free food.’’ as soon as she says this, Grantaire’s stomach starts to rumble. He didn’t even stay for dinner. ‘’Besides, what makes you think you’re going to pass through? He can kick you out first.’’

 He didn’t think of that. There’s 24 contestants, on the first day 5 of them will be out, then gradually Enjolras will expel contestants until there’s only 6, which is where ‘The Elite’ begins and finally, there could only remain 3 of them and then, Enjolras must select one to be his partner. He could be one of the first to leave, and suddenly Grantaire is not that mad anymore.

But on the other hand, the soon he leaves, less money his family will receive. Well, then he can stay until mid selection, enough to gain money to pass a few years without problems. ‘ _You’ll be a three by then_ ’, he thinks. ‘ _you wouldn’t have problems’._

‘‘Anyway, have you heard the news?’’ she asks. Éponine’s family has an older TV than Grantaire’s and that’s a lot to say. Usually is his father who’s watching it but she sneaks in the old café where she works to watch a little. Grantaire didn’t realize when he came in but she’s just got back from the café and she’s still wearing her uniform.

‘’I didn’t pay attention to it’’ he shrugs. Éponine gets up and goes to her closet to put out an old t-shirt that once belonged to Grantaire and leggings.

‘’There’s been new attacks near the castle’’ she tucks her light blue shirt. They have been friends enough time so Grantaire doesn’t react. ‘’They didn’t say much but I think they got close this time.’’

For years there have been attacks at the castle. The rebels – as the news called them – don’t attack regularly but when they do, they do it violently. Three year ago they burned the magistrate’s house and there was a jailbreak once, but c they only released a teenage girl who’d managed to get herself pregnant and a Seven who was a father to nine.

‘’I guess I will be more updated once I get there. I don’t know maybe I make friends with them.’’ Éponine sends him a fiery look. She has already put her pajamas and she looks younger and a lot skinnier. He wonders when the last time she had a proper full meal was. ‘’Okay, I won’t do anything stupid, I promise.’’

She looks pleased. Suddenly there’s a phone ringing inside one of the drawers. He doesn’t ask, it wouldn’t the first time her parents sold something valuable. 

‘’Hello?’’ she picks up. She stays silent for a couple seconds before she looks at him. ‘’Yeah, he’s here. ‘’ he puts his head in his hands. He doesn’t want to go home. ‘’Don’t worry, I’ll make him go back right now.’’ She starts pacing around the room. ‘’Yeah, everything’s fine here. Gavroche should go there tomorrow.’’ She makes a few approving sounds. ‘’Goodbye, Victorie.’’ She hangs up and looks at him with a disapproving look. ’’Your mother was worried.’’

‘’She worries too much. Anyway, I should be going now.’’ He gets up and goes to the window. ‘’See you tomorrow?’’

‘’Nah, I have full day. Wednesday, probably.’’ Says flopping in the bed.

He leaves quietly and goes back to his house thinking of the scolding his mother is going to give him.

 

\--- 

The next week is full of officials swarming into his house to prepare him for the Selection. There’s a doctor checking he’s healthy enough, a lady who comes to measure him for his new wardrobe. He doesn’t know how he's going to handle wearing such finesses clothing. The last official comes a couple days before he needs to leave. He asks for a private place to talk as soon as he arrives. Grantaire bribes Ranae to leave them, and still she leaves angry.

“I’m sorry to be so secretive, but there are certain things I need to address that are unfit for young ears.” He says pulling out a briefcase. ‘’It may sound hard, M. Grantaire, but from this moment you are property of the royal family. I know there have been a couple of officials who told you about certain rules?’’

There was an old man who came the next day as the result were public, but to be honest Grantaire didn’t really listen to him. ’’Yes’’ he says instead.

‘’Very good. Then you’ll know that if you don’t follow any of this rules, you’ll be expelled right away. ‘’ He nods wearily. ‘’Now, these are vitamins. Since you area Five, I’ll assume that you may not always have access to necessary nutrition. You must take one of these every day’’ he pulls out three bottles and passes them across the table.

»’’Now, I know this is personal, but I’ve had to discuss it with every contestant.”He paused.“I need confirmation that you are a virgin.’’

His mom chokes and Grantaire’s eyes can’t widen more. ‘’Of course I am’’ he says shyly. The man looks at him like he’s lying but he shakes his head and continues.

‘’Well, then I need you to sign this’’ he passes a form and resignedly Grantaire firms it. It’s absurd and humiliated that every single contestant has through this. As if someone’s worth is measure by their private life.

Grantaire gives him back the form and the man tucks it back to the briefcase. ‘’Now, I need to go back to the rules. You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king cannot force you out,  he makes every decision on who stays and who leaves.

»“There is no set time line for the Selection. It can be over in a matter of days or stretch into years.” 

‘’Years?’’ his mother asks incredulously.

‘’Don’t worry, usually the period last a couple months.’’  He shuffles his papers and looks at them again. ‘’ You do not arrange your times with the prince; he will seek you to arrange dates’’

»If you are found laying hands on another contestant, it is in his hands whether or not to dismiss you on the spot. Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Enjolras, if not that is considered treason and is punishable by death.” He breathes and keeps on. ‘’Now as security issues, you must not wear any clothes or eat any food that is not specifically provided for you by the palace. On Fridays you will be present for all News Report broadcasts. On occasion, but always with warning, there will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you will be courteous and allow them to see your lifestyle with the prince.

»“For each week you stay at the palace, your family will be compensated. I will give you your first check before I leave’’ His mom takes his hand under the table. That’s the main and only reason Grantaire accepted to be on the selection. He can stay for a while as long as his family is receiving the money. “Should you make it to the top ten; you will be considered Elite. Once you reach that status, you will be required to learn about the particular inner workings of the life and obligations you would have as a prince. ‘’ he hesitates on the last word.

»‘’From this moment you are considered to be a three, although your family remains as fives. If you win the selection, you as well as your family will become Ones.’’

“Ones.” The word is faint on his mom’s lips

‘’I think those are the important things. I’ll leave you the folder and if you have any doubt don’t hesitate on calling us. ‘’ he passes a small card and begins to get up. ‘’It was a pleasure’’ he fake smiles. ‘’Would you show me to the door, Grantaire?’’ he asks politely.

His mom goes to see Ranae and much to Grantaire pleasure, he accompanies the man to the door.“One more thing,” he says with his hand on the door.“This isn’t exactly a rule, but it would be unwise of you to ignore it. When you are invited to do something with Prince Enjolras, you do not refuse. No matter what it is.   _Anything_. Do not turn him down.”

Grantaire feels sick. ‘’I’m sorry?’’ he asks incredulously. Was the same man who asked if he was still a virgin asking that to him?

“I know it sounds . . . unbecoming. But it would not behoove you to reject the prince under any circumstances. Good evening’’ and like that he leaves.

Grantaire goes to the bathroom straight away ignoring his mom looks and pucks into the toilet. He feels absolutely sick.

The law is that you have to wait until marriage. It’s an effective way of keeping diseases at bay, and it helps keeping the castes intact. Illegitimates were thrown into the street to become Eights, and the penalty for being discovered, either by a person or through pregnancy, was jail time.  But then the prince could obligate him to do it? Just because he’s the prince? He’s infuriated. He’s not a toy who can just belong to someone.

Apparently the prince was above him not only as a caste but as a person too.

 

\---

 

The day of the departure, he is given a uniform. Simple black pants with a white shirt, everyone is obligate to wear it and Grantaire hates it. The fabric is a lot softer than his usual clothes and that’s another reminder of what he could never be.

There’s an audience on the square of the town so people can say goodbye to him. It’s absurd that the same people who mocked him at school are there cheering for him. There are people with tears in their eyes, hoping that the next royal member is a five and Grantaire aches for them, he won’t even get to the elite.

Once the mayor finishes the speech, which Grantaire didn’t hear at all, he’s able to meet with his family one last time.

His mother is the first one to hug him. ‘’Oh my’’ he cries into his shoulder. ’’I’m so proud of you. I knew you were going to be selected. ‘’ Grantaire hugs her harder. ‘’I’m so thankful that you signed up, Grantaire. I know you didn’t want to but I really appreciate it’’ she says parting and wipes way her tears.  ‘’I know I have been harsh with you, but win or lose, you’ll always be a prince to me.”

Now its Grantaire’s turn to wipes his tears and he hugs her again. Now, is it time for his father, who is close to tears. “Dad! Don’t cry.” He hugs him.

‘’I’m so proud of you, R.’’ he says ‘’I don’t care he’s the future king if he doesn’t treat you well, not even the guards can stop me from killing him’’ Grantaire laughs through tears and squeezes him hard before turning to Ranae.

 On the contrary as his parents, she’s beaming. ‘’I know you are going to win R!’’ she says happily hugging him. Grantaire doesn’t have the heart to say otherwise. ‘’Write to me every day, and if you can send me something from the castle. And make friends, don’t be an asshole.’’

‘’I’m going to miss you, little thing’’ he laughs softly. Then It was Alexander, who looked like he was about to cry. “Be a good boy, okay? Try the flute. I’ll bet you’re amazing. I expect to hear it all when I come home.” Alexander just nods, abruptly sad. He throws his tiny arms around him.

 “I love you, R.”

“I love you, too. Don’t be sad. I’ll be home soon.” He nods again, but crossed his arms to pout. Grantaire had no idea he’d take his leaving this way.

Grantaire hugs his parents one more time before a guard comes and he’s led away.

He’s the first to arrive at the airport. Now that he’s alone he’s more than terrified. He’s going to spend the flight with another two contestants and he has already memorized every contestant. There’s another five, and there’s only another who belongs to a lower caste than him, a six. In total, there are only six men, counting Grantaire and something in his stomach stirs. There are a couple twos; seven fours and the rest are threes. At first Grantaire tried to look for friendly faces, searching for a friend, as Ranae told him, but he desisted, if his plans of being expelled first worked, he couldn’t bear not seeing them again.

Half an hour later a girl and a boy appear together. She is talking excitedly and the boy seems bored to death. Both of them are wearing the same clothes as Grantaire, and he following Ranae’s words tries to be nice.

‘’Hi.’’ He says shyly. ‘’I’m Grantaire.’’

‘’I know!’’ says the girls brightly. She has dark skin and her hair is dyed in a dark fuchsia and Grantaire wonder if is adequate for the court. He recognized her as Floreal, a Three. Instead of shaking his hands, she moves for a hug.

‘’Oh’’ Grantaire says surprised. Awkwardly, he hugs him back.

‘’She did the same with me’’ the boy says grumpily.

‘’I’m Floreal and this is Montparnasse’’ Yes, Montparnasse, the only six. Whereas Floreal has dark skin, he is pale, too pale to be healthy, his hair is pulled back and his eyes are too hard for a what? Maybe a 19 year old boy.

Floreal goes on a rant about how hard her farewell with his parent was, while Montparnasse just stays silent. The flight is mainly okay since Grantaire never fly before, and he talks a bit with Floreal and spends the rest of the trip drawing in a notebook one of the attendants gave him. Montparnasse doesn’t talk at all.

When they land, the air is silent as they walk the distance from the plane to the terminal with guards at their side, surely there are more important things they should be doing that scolding them.  But the terminal is full of people jumping and cheering. None of them know what to do, but Floreal is the first one to step aside and sign some signs with her name, Montparnasse just waves back still amazed by it. And Grantaire is more than amazed when he sees a few signs with his name. He wasn’t expecting such a warm reception. He sees a little boy waving at him and he goes to him and takes a picture with him. Beside him, someone wants a photograph, and beside him someone wants to shake his hand. So he goes practically down the entire line, turning around once or twice to talk to people on the other side of the carpet, too. His head feels light, and he doesn’t know if it’s form the flight or from all the people and cameras.

The three of them leave shortly after, and Grantaire finally remembers the cameras filming them and he hopes his family is proud of him.

 

 ---

 

They don’t arrive to the castle until an hour later. There’s another group of guards waiting for them and is bigger than the one that received them at the airport – Grantaire still thinks it’s absurd, they don’t really need that much protection. They guide them inside and Grantaire is beyond amazed by it. The first thing he notices, it’s that it is too bright. There’s a big stair in the middle of the hall and the handrail is decorated with jewels. There a few statues spread all along the hall and Grantaire only thinks in drawing them. To their right there’s an open space and it seems to be some kind of living room, to their left there’s what seems to be the dining room.

The rest of the contestants are already there, and Grantaire is relieved when he sees he’s not the only one anxious.

‘’Here they are!’’ a middle age woman appears smiling. ‘’I’m Fantine, I’m at charge of all of you.’’ She says kindly, then immediately goes back to work. ‘’First thing first. We are going to do a makeover of all of you, and it will be recorded so I hope you are all okay with that.’’ Well, he is not okay with it but he doesn’t really have a say so he lets the guard take him to the room on his right.

They take him away from Floreal and suddenly three persons appear. They start working talking about things Grantaire doesn’t have an idea about. He lets them washing his hair and protest when they talk about cutting it. In the end, they let it stay as it is, but they are not satisfied with him and sincerely, Grantaire doesn’t care at all. They hand him a black suit and state that everyone will dresses the same so one stands out more than other. They make his makeup, but instead of other participants, they go with a natural look (‘ _It brings out the color of your eyes’_ one of them said’).

Once they done with him, he is sited in an arm chair and a girl with a camera focuses on him asking question about his arrival. The girl doesn’t seem happy with Grantaire’s short answer and he can’t help to think he’s already disappointed everyone.

Most of the girls have cut her hair or dyed it but the boys had left their hair as it is, with the exception of one who has dyed his hair blond but instead of the gold he was aiming he got a dark blonde who didn’t really suit his skin. Floreal didn’t dye her hair but they put extension and Montparnasse hair is wild in comparison with how he had it before.

Fantine appears again smiling. ‘’Now, this is the Common Room, nevertheless it only for the participants so one will bother you here. Your things are already in your rooms. You each have three maids, and they are already in your rooms, too. They will help with any unpacking you might have and will help you get dressed for dinner.

»“Before dinner tonight, you will me here for a special screening of the News Report. Next week, you’ll all be on the show yourselves! You should know that Prince Enjolras hasn’t seen anything yet today. You will officially meet him tomorrow.’’ She finishes and looks at them happily. ‘’Now the game has just begun. You can go to your respective rooms, a guard will guide you.’’

Just like that there’s a guard leading Grantaire to the second floor (‘Third and fourth are for the royal families’, the guard informs him). There are maidens running through the corridor with dresses and fabrics. Grantaire avoids them all and goes to his room, located on the far right corner.

What he sees when he opens the door is not what he was expecting. There are three persons in his room and one of them has his hand bleeding, while the other one is trying to stop the bleeding with what seems a handkerchief and the other is sitting on the bed with his head in his hand breathing heavily. Grantaire is still standing on the door and he doesn’t know if he should leave or stay and try to help.

He stays. ‘’Hi?’’ he says quietly. The three of them looks at him and the boy sitting on the bed gets up quickly.

‘’Oh my god.’’ He says abruptly. ‘’I’m so sorry for the disaster. It’s just that Bossuet tried to make some tea and he cut his hand and we were trying to stop the bleeding but it was too much and- ‘’ the boy seems in the verge of a panic attack and Grantaire finally enters the room. It’s twice the size of his room back home, and as the rest of the castle is all white. There’s a bed too huge for him, a dresser, all his things are already packed there and there’s a huge balcony where Grantaire knows he’s going to spend most of his time.

‘’Okay, slow down.’’ He tries to calm down the boy. He’s skinny and his hair is ash brown, almost red hair and his face is full of freckles. ‘’Where’s the bathroom?’’ he asks politely.

‘’On your left.’’

Grantaire nods and goes silently. He had mistaken the door to the bathroom for the closet. He takes one of the towels from there; no one would care if one of them is soaked in blood anyway, and goes back to the room.

‘’Here’’ he takes the bloody hand and wraps it up. ‘’You should go have that checked up, though.’’

‘’I’m so sorry’’ the boy says. He has dark skin and regardless being young Grantaire can see he’s starting to go bald.

‘’I’m Feuilly’’ the boy who almost had a panic attack speaks. ‘’I promise you we are more professional than this.’’

‘’I’m sure you are, don’t worry’’ Grantaire smiles at them and sits in the bed with his legs crossed. ‘’Who are you two?’’ he asks the other two.

‘’I’m Jehan’’ the one from who has trying to stop the blood speaks. They have their red hair in an intricate braid and smiles sweetly. ‘’This is Bossuet’’ they sign to the other boy who waves awkwardly. ‘’And we are supposed to make you look like royalty!’’ they say taking Grantaire’s hand and leading him to the dresser.

‘’I don’t really need – ‘’

‘’Oh darling, you need it.’’ Jehan says going to the wardrobe. ‘’I didn’t spent weeks making your new wardrobe so you go looking like a urchin.’’

‘’Don’t mind them, they’re too excited to do this.’’ Feuilly says standing behind hair and brushing his hair. ‘’It’s their first year as a servant, they have been here for years though.’’

‘’How long have you been here?’’ Grantaire asks of pure courtesy.

‘’I was born here.’’ he catches Grantaire’s eyes through the mirror. ‘’Bossuet has been here for 5 years.’’ Bossuet is doing something with Jehan and Grantaire doesn’t really want to know.

‘’We are going to make you the most astonish prince there has ever been’’ Bossuet says winking at him and Grantaire whishes to go back home.

 

 ---

 

Dinner goes as best as it can go. The dining room is enormous, there’s a platform with a small table where he supposes the king and the prince sits, then there’s a big table enough to fit the 24 contestants.  He sits next to Floreal and spends the dinner talking with her. Surprisingly, he finds himself liking the girl, it’s true that something she talks a bit too much and she’s excited about everything but he wouldn’t like to be alone.

Éponine was right about the food. Grantaire has never tasted something so good before, even if he isn’t too hungry he finds himself refilling his plate every now and then, being careful not to seem too inappropriate.

The dinner is over too soon and Grantaire is pulled back to his room where Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet are already there with his night gown already prepared. He spend a good 10 minutes trying to make them go away.

‘’You are supposed to follow my commands right?’’ he asks.

They nod hopefully.

‘’Then I command you all to go to your rooms and don’t come back till morning.’’

Feuilly smiles. ‘’Yes, Grantaire. We’ll see you in the morning.’’ With a small reverence (which Grantaire affirms he didn’t need) they leave.

Once he’s alone, he takes off his shoes and stretches loudly. He takes the few clothes he had taken with him and puts it in the closet, admiring the rest of the clothes Jehan’s made for him. They’re amazing and there’s enough for a week, Jehan should make new ones every week and Grantaire can’t help to think it a waste of time and fabric. He could wear the same one repeatedly. Why make a dozen suits for a boy who might leave the next day?

He takes the few photos of his family and Éponine and Gavroche he took with him and puts them on the dresser. The few books he has brought with him find their way to the shelf near the doors that opens to the balcony. He steps outside and looks at the garden. There is a maze of paths with fountains and benches. Flowers blossoms everywhere and each hedge is perfectly trimmed. Past this there’s an open field and then a massive forest. It stretched back so far that he can’t even tell if it is entirely closed in by palace walls.

He relies on the balcony and looks at the garden. Ranae would love it and he can’t help thinking about her. She should be already in bed by now with Alexander sleeping next to her. His mother probably had to read them something to sleep and his father were probably still in the studio finish something that was never finished. He thinks in Éponine, probably already at home after a busy day at the café and Gavroche who had to leave school in order to do some small work and bring some money to his home.

And there he is, in a palace, with three servants to do whatever he likes, with a closet full of new clothes (he doesn’t think of all old Grantaire’s clothes that are tucked in Éponine’s closet), having to dinner a full meal (he doesn’t think of his parents having a smaller portion of food so his sibling can have a full stomach), he thinks of Prince Enjolras who’s probably in his room doing who knows what and who has never experience despair.

His vision gets blurry. He didn’t even register that he started crying. He can’t breathe. He’s shaking. There is no freedom in this. He needs to be outside the palace. He turns and bolts. He’s a little unsteady with the tears in his eyes, and the corridor has a dimly light but he goes straight to the end of the corridor and to the grand stair. He doesn’t realize the guards that look at him as he runs down the stairs. He reaches the hall but there’s two more guard at each side of the door and a third gone pacing peacefully. When the third one spots Grantaire, he steps aside pulling him by the arm.

‘‘I’m sorry but you are not allowed to be outside right now.’’ The guards states firmly and cold.

‘’No… No, I need air’’ his word are tangled, he still can’t breathe properly and his head is spinning.

‘’You need to go back to your room right now’’ one of the guard from the door steps forward.

‘’Please’’ Grantaire begs barely above a whisper.  ‘’ I can’t breathe’’ he stammers.

‘’Let him go’’ someone roars behind him. It’s a young voice but full of authority. He half turns his head and prince Enjolras is right there.

‘’It’s not safe, Your Majesty. It’s too late’’ the guard who still has Grantaire gripped by the arm talks, now nervous.

‘’Open the doors.”

“But—Your Majesty—”

“Open the doors and let him go. Now!”

“Right away, Your Highness.’’

One of the guards takes out a key and finally opens the door. Grantaire doesn’t wait for the prince to say something again, he bolts outside feeling finally the fresh air. The night is a bit cold but he doesn’t care as he rest his hands on his knees, knowing the prince is behind him and he know he looks less than graceful. He tries to walk a bit around the garden but fails and collapses in front of a small stone bench and sits there. His head hurts too much and his vision is still blurry because of the tears, but thank to god they stopped and now he’s just shivering. How could he let this happen? How is he supposed to go back to the life he had before?

He doesn’t realize he’s not alone until prince Enjolras speaks.

‘’Are you all right, my dear?’’ he asks too politely.

‘’I am _not_ your dear’’ Grantaire looks up at him.

‘’What have I done to offend you?’’ Enjolras is confused and well, Grantaire can’t blame him. He knows he looks like a mess, and he’s looking at him with more disgust than he really intends to. But the thing is, Enjolras is not to blame, not entirely though.

 ‘’Nothing, It just…’’ Grantaire looks at his hands, they’re shaking and Enjolras catches it.

‘’It’s not this what you want?’’ he asks while pacing around Grantaire. His walk is graceful for a boy, and he looks incredibly comfortable.

‘’Not really.’’ He confesses. If he’s not going to last much in the selection, might as well be honest.

‘’How come? I believed you signed up on your own free will.’’

‘’I’m afraid that’s not quite true.’’ It just now that hits him he’s actually talking to the prince.’’ Your Majesty’’ he rushes.

‘’That is not necessary, just call me Enjolras. After all, you might be my future husband. ‘’ Grantaire suppress a snort.

‘’That’s ridiculous.’’ Grantaire practically yells, regaining some of his dignity.

“What is?”

“This contest! The whole thing! Haven’t you ever loved anyone at all? Are you really so shallow?” Grantaire shifts so Enjolras can sit next to him and not pacing around him, like he’s some animal in a cage. He’s in a cage after all; just this one takes the form of a castle.

‘’I can see how this whole thing could seem like it’s nothing more than entertainment. But I don’t meet much people, and if it weren’t for this I would have an arrangement marriage.’’ He says and it doesn’t sound true. It sound like it’s rehearsel, it does’t help that he doesn’t look at Grantaire. ‘’ My mother and father were married this way and were quite happy. I hope to find happiness, too’’’ It doesn’t matter to Grantaire if it’s true or not, if the selection is just a entertainment, this is Enjolras future, it’s the only way he has a bit of a choice of choosing whoever he wants.  It’s actually really sad, Grantaire thinks.

They stay in silence for a couple of minutes not knowing neither of them what to say. Enjolras is the one who speaks first. ‘’You said you didn’t signed up, so why are you here? If I’m allowed to ask’’

“Actually,  I’m here by mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“Yes. Well, it’s a long story. And I’m not fighting. My plan is to enjoy the food until you kick me out.”

Enjolras laughs and Grantaire smiles softly at him. ‘’What are you?’’ he asks ‘’A three? Four?’’

‘’Five’’ he says proudly. He may not be one of the most respected castes but he never let anyone insult him by it, it doesn’t matter that Enjolras is a prince, he still has pride.

‘’Well then I supposed food is a good motivation to stay… I’m sorry, I don’t know your name’’

‘’Grantaire’’ he bows his head slightly.

‘’Well, Grantaire, It was a pleasure to meet you but I’m afraid I still have work to do.’’ He gets up and sighs. ‘’If you want I can let the guard know you prefer the garden you can walk freely whenever you want. It would be preferably with a guard, though.’’

‘’That would be… splendid.’’ He breathes again and looks at the sky.  ‘’Can I stay here for a while’’

‘’Of course, but don’t stay too long. There will be a guard near the door.’’

‘’Thanks, Your Majesty’’ How many times had he addressed him wrongly in this conversation?

‘’Good night Grantaire’’ he bows and starts walking. He stops abruptly. ‘Will you do me a favor?’’

‘’I don’t think I can negate something to you’’ Grantaire half jokes, half tells the truth.

‘’Don’t tell the other about this. I’m not supposed to meet any of you until tomorrow.’’

‘’I won’t tell’’ Grantaire makes a gesture as if he’s zipping his mouth.

Enjolras smiles brightly. ‘’Good night, then’’ he nods and starts walking.

Grantaire sighs once his alone and curses mentally.

Where has he get himself into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got out of hand but this is mostly practice so don't be too harsh pleasee
> 
> now to clear some things: ones are the royal family, the winner of the selection will automatically became one; twos, celebrities, including singers, athletes, actors, police officers, etc; three, inventors, teachers, writers, veterinarians, doctors, etc; four, construction managers, property/business owners, farmers; five, artist and performers, classical musicians, painters, photographers; six, waitress, secretaries, housekeepers; seven, construction workers, farm hands, gardeners; eight, mentally/physically unwell people, addicts, runaways, illegitimate, and the homeless.  
> If you have any doubt, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainxmoony) ♡


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Grantaire notices when he wakes up is that someone is singing. Not singing, but more humming, a soft voice reaching his ears and slowly waking him up. When he opens his eyes, the faint light of the early hours of the morning fills the room and he has to close halfway them until he gets used to it.

‘’My Lord, are you awake?’’ Feuilly’s voice is quiet.

Grantaire moans into the pillow and covers himself with the blankets. ‘’Nooo.’’ He didn’t get too much sleep after the incident with the Prince and he’s sure that’s he’s going to be send back home.

Feuilly laughs softly at his groan and he decides it’s time to get up. Jehan sews something that seems a new suit sitting by the balcony and the soft breeze waves their hair, which is tied up in a French braid decorated with blossoms. Bossuet is nowhere to be seen but there’s a faint sound of water running in the bathroom so he must be preparing Grantaire’s bath (which he thinks it’s absurd since he can bath himself but there’s nothing he can do). He sits in the edge of the bed stretching loudly.

‘’Did you sleep well, My Lord?’’ Feuilly asks approaching him.

Grantaire chuckles. ‘’You don’t need to call me that, just Grantaire or R.’’

‘’I’m sorry but that’s the protocol.’’ He lets Feuilly led him to the bathroom where Bossuet is running the bath.

‘’Well then I command you to stop calling me that.’’

Grantaire could get along with them, he thinks. He wonders if they could become confidants of some type like Éponine, or what would happen to them when he was gone. Would they get assigned to other participants who would need more attention as the competition goes on? Did they already have other jobs in the palace they are temporarily excused from? Feuilly mentioned that Jehan had another job, so will they get send back to that?

He moves slowly into the monstrous bathroom every step echoing against the vastness of tile and glass. Through the long mirror Jehan looks disapproving at the dirt stains of his night gown but thankfully they don’t question it and along with Bossuet and Feuilly enter the bathroom to help him bath (he still thinks it’s absurd). They remove the gown carefully and usher him to the bath.

Grantaire’s not used to being naked in front on people but he doesn’t have a chance so with pink cheeks he gets into the warm bath – it smells like roses and it’s probably something that Bossuet put in it.

‘’How is your hand?’’ Bossuet is washing peacefully his hair and he could fall asleep.

‘’Oh, It’s fine. It was just a scratch, so Joly didn’t freak out too much.’’ He waves his hand, now just a scar.

‘’Who’s this Joly I keep hearing about?’’

Bossuet’s cheeks turn red but it’s Jehan who answer. ‘’Bossuet’s boyfriend. He’s also the intern doctor. You should meet him’’

‘’He also has a girlfriend, Musichetta. They are really nice.’’ Feuilly adds while he rubs his feet.

‘’Stop talking about my life as if I’m not here’’ Bossuet chuckles rinsing his hair.

‘’Let something for the rest’’ Grantaire jokes while he gets out the bath and Jehan pull him in a light gown.

‘’You’re literally competing for Enjolras’ heart.’’ Feuilly smiles. Grantaire frowns slightly at the familiarity that they address the prince but maybe he’s just too friendly and sometimes walks around the place. He doesn’t tell them that he’s probably going to get send back home that morning.

Bossuet dries his hair, letting his natural curls fall, while Jehan dresses him in another suit and Feuilly covers his dark circles with makeup. There’s an array of jewelry to choose from but instead he asks to just wear a ring that his grandmother gave him and a simple bracelet his sister gave him for his birthday (Grantaire tried to give it back since it cost a full year of work but she insisted on keeping it). He chooses a small ring as his earring for his left ear, nothing too extravagant. 

Feuilly, Jehan and Bossuet look at him over and smile at the results. He takes that as a sign he is decent enough to leave for breakfast. With bows and smiles, they wish him well as he leaves. Jehan hands are trembling.

Once all the contestants are already there, Grantaire realizes he’s the simplest one. Every one of them looks phenomenal. The girls have their hair pulled into intricate braid adorned with different types of ornament and the makeup is meticulous done. Even the boys tried to look as astonish as they could but still Montparnasse stand out the most with a black suit adorned with gold details and from afar Grantaire could see he was wearing black eyeliner.  Everyone arrives on time except someone who Grantaire recognizes as a two.

Once they are all assembled, they moved to the stairs. As they pass a mirror, everyone turns to take a small peek and Grantaire sees he’s the plainest one but nonetheless he looks like him so he doesn’t think too much of it.

Instead of being lead to the dining room, they go to the Great Hall where individual tables and chairs had been set up in rows, all with plates, glasses, and silverware. Tucked away in a corner, there are a few couches. A few cameramen are filming their entrance.  

Floreal sits in front of him while Montparnasse sits next to him. Nevertheless, he doesn’t speak.

Floreal is the first one to say something. ’’You look lovely, Grantaire’’

‘’Oh, thank you’’ Grantaire feels red spreading in his face. ‘’Purple looks amazing on you’’ he says and it’s true. Floreal is wearing a light purple dress that suits her just perfect and his hair in tied up in a ponytail that suits her factions. ‘’Isn’t it fun to wear all this jewelry?’’ she looks at her rings and bracelet.

‘’I decided to go light instead.’’ he shrugs.

‘’Better enjoy while we are here.’’ Montparnasse says for the first time. ‘’Who knows how long any of us will stay?” Montparnasse looked pretty confident since he arrived and carries an aura of prince material but here he is, doubting.

‘’You don’t think you can win?’’

‘’Of course’’ he whispers. ‘’But it’s rude to say so’’

Floreal and Grantaire giggles catch Fantine’s attention that looks at them disapproving.

‘’Never raise your voice above a gentle whisper.’’ She says approaching the table. The cameras are still rolling.

‘’ I hope you all had a restful first night in the palace, because now work begins. Today I will begin to instruct you on conduct and protocol, a process that will continue for the duration of your stay. Please know that I will be reporting any missteps on your part to the royal family’’ she puts her hands on her hips.

»Someone in this room will be the future ruler. You must endeavor to elevate yourselves, no matter what your previous station. And this very morning, you will receive your first lesson.’’

She begins explaining the table manners and which cutlery is appropriate for certain foods, Grantaire has never seems so much cutlery in his life and he’s beyond confused. He looks at Montparnasse, who coming from a lower caste must feel the same but instead he looks absolutely confident. Then she explains they would be served by the right, which glass was for what beverage and to never use their hands under any circumstances. They couldn’t speak unless they’re asked to. Of course they could talk to their neighbors but only whispering.

Fantine goes on in her elegant voice while Grantaire grows more impatient. He may not have big meals at home but he was used to his three meals at day and he gets grumpy when he doesn’t eat. He zones out Fantine’s voice so he doesn’t notice she stopped talking and two guards enter the room.

A voice calls Grantaire’s attention. ‘’Good morning’’ the prince calls as he enters.

The lift in the room is tangible. Backs are straightened, hair accommodated and hems rearranged. Grantaire still ashamed of the previous night doesn’t look at the prince; instead he looks at the cutlery trying to remember which one was for. He doesn’t remember, though.

‘’Your Majesty’’ Fantine makes a low curtsy.

‘’Hello Fantine, if you don’t mind I would like to present myself.’’

Prince Enjolras surveys the room the exact moment Grantaire looks up and their eyes meet, and for a moment the prince smiles. Grantaire wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting being call out in public because of his behavior and then send back home to make an example of what not to do but it seems that Enjolras finds Grantaire entertaining.

Whatever the reason, the little smile left Grantaire thinking that maybe he still has a chance and he needs to apologize.

‘’If you don’t mind, I would like to talk to everyone of you one at a time. I’m sure all of you are eager to eat, same as me, so I will try to take as little as your time as I can. Do forgive me if I’m slow with names; there are quite a few of you.”

Everyone giggles and he reaches the far right of the table and escorts one girl to the couches. They talk for a few minutes then both roses. He bows to her, she curtsies back. Then she goes back to the table and the next girl raises, this go on for a while.

Everyone is whispering and Floreal tells him a dream she had in an attempt to not get nervous. Not to mention the cameramen are hopping around asking everyone how the first day is going. When they stop by Montparnasse and Grantaire, he lets him do all the talk.

Grantaire looks at the others. Some are calm and ladylike, others fidgets in excitement. Floreal blushed wildly as she walks over to Prince Enjolras and beams when she walks back. On the contrary, Montparnasse walks with confidence and from what it seems he charms prince Enjolras right away.

Grantaire’s turn comes sooner than he would want to. He tries to steady himself and takes a deep breath.

When he reaches to the prince, Enjolras stands and goes to read Grantaire’s pin name. ‘’Grantaire is it?’’ a smile playing in his lips.

‘’That’s correct. I’m sorry but could you tell your name? It seems like we have met before but I can’t remember.’’ He tries to start with a joke. The prince seems to be entertained and motions to sit.

‘’Did you slept well, my _dear_?’’ Grantaire doesn’t know what face he makes but Enjolras’ eyes glitters with amusement.

‘’I am _not_ your dear.’’ Grantaire replies trying to suppress a smile. ‘’I slept well, once I calmed myself.’’

‘’I’m glad to hear that, my… Grantaire’’ he corrects himself.

‘’Thank you’’ Grantaire says. This is it, he thinks. He straight himself while he tries to figure it out what to say. ‘’I’m really sorry for what happened last night. You were nothing but nice to me and I can’t help to think that I was awful. You could have thrown me out last night, and you didn’t, but if you want to do it, I won’t disagree.’’

Enjolras eyes are filled with tenderness. He can’t blame if everyone melted when they are given that exact look. He ducks his head for a moment before looking at him.

‘’That won’t be necessary, for now at least.’’

‘’You won’t throw me out?’’ Grantaire asks disbelieved.

Enjolras leans forward. ‘’Grantaire you have not been anything but sincere. That is a quality that I deeply admire, and I’m going to ask you to be kind enough to answer one question for me.”

Grantaire nods a bit confused about what he’s going to ask. ‘’If I call well, last night you said that you were here by mistake, so I’m assuming you don’t want to be here. Is there any possibility of you having any sort of… loving feelings toward me?’’ he whispers. ‘’Don’t get me wrong but I need to have a certainty. I don’t want to eliminate someone who really wants this but I’m willing to let you stay.’’

Could he love him? If you would have asked Grantaire a week ago he would have say no immediately. But now? He doesn’t know. Enjolras seems like a really good person, where other would have kicked him out; Enjolras helped him and tried to make him comfortable. He seemed very interested and respectful towards the other contestant.

He tries to be as truthful as he can. ‘’I don’t know, your Majesty.’’ Enjolras’ face fell for a moment. ‘’I don’t think that I could for the moment but with time, I believe I could.’’ Then, Enjolras seems pleased enough with the answer.  ‘’If you want, we could do a trade for the time being’’

His eyebrows shot up ‘’A trade?’’

‘’All right, well, look at you. You’re the prince. You’re busy all day, what with helping run a country and all, and you’re supposed to find time to narrow thirty-five of us down to one?’’

He nods. Grantaire could see his genuine exhaustion at the thought.

‘’I can be a friend’’

‘’A friend?’’

‘’If you would let me, I could be your friend. You know that for the moment I won’t be able to develop feelings for you but you can talk to me anytime you like, and I’ll try and help.’’

His expression is affectionate. ‘’Do you think’’ Enjolras asks, “that I could still call you ‘my dear’?”

“Not a chance,” Grantaire whispers.

‘’Well then, I guess I will have to keep trying’’

“Did you call all of them that?”Grantaire nods his head toward the rest of the room.

“Yes, and they all seemed to like it.”

“That is the exact reason why I don’t.”And he stands.

Enjolras chuckles as he makes a bow and Grantaire a curtsy gaining another chuckle from the prince.

He goes back to his seat at the table, desperate to start eating. It takes a while until Enjolras finishes talking to everyone.

Enjolras stands at the center of the room. ‘’Thank you all for your patience. If I have asked you to stay, please do. If not, you can walk with Fantine to the dining hall where I will meet you shortly.’’

Grantaire stands confused as well as almost all of them. He notices before leaving that there are only five persons still at the table. The first five to leave. He thinks of how disappointed Éponine would be with him for not get kicked out.

They walk into the dining hall and there, looking more majestic than he could imagine, is King Fréderic. Also in the room, more camera crews swarm to catch their first meeting.

Everyone is confused for a brief moment before they all do an awkward curtsey. He doesn’t look at Fantine, but he’s certain that she would kill them all.

‘’Hello everyone.’’ The king addresses from where he is sit. ‘’Please take your seat and welcome to the palace. I’m glad to have you.’’

As Fantine had said, the servers come to their right to pour orange juice into our glasses. Their breakfast is brought on large trays and the butlers lift the covers off right in front of them. The smells of pancakes hits Grantaire and he hopes that no one can hear the rumble of his stomach.

The king blesses the food and everyone starts eat in silence. A few moments later, Enjolras walks into the room.

‘’Enjoy your breakfast.’’ he smiles and goes the head table to sit next to his father. He makes a few comments to the closest butler, who laughs quietly, and then dugs into his own plate.

None of the one who were asking to stay comes back. Grantaire looks around and effectively, five of them are missing. He wonders what they could have said wrong in five minutes to displease Enjolras. He doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed on staying.

Just like that they are down to 19.

The cameras go around one last time before they leave to let them eat in peace. Grantaire looks at Enjolras, who doesn’t seem too distress about the elimination while he talks with the King.

Grantaire shakes his head and goes back to his food. It is almost too delicious. The eggs and bacon are heaven, and the pancakes are perfectly done, not too thin like the ones he made at home. There are a few sighs around the table - he’s glad he’s not the only one enjoying the food.

He realizes that he’s the only five left. He doesn’t know if Enjolras is aware of that, since he doesn’t even remembers most names but he wonders if he had been another person, maybe a three or four, he would have let them stay.

He tries not to think too much and takes a piece of cake. He doesn’t mean to make the little moan, but it is by far the best thing he has ever tasted. He takes another bite before he even swallows the first.

‘’Grantaire?’’ the prince calls.

Everyone turns to look at him and then to Grantaire. Everyone is shocked that he publically calls out someone so casually. It is worse that he still has his mouth full of food so he chews as fast as he can and takes a sip of juice. It only takes a few seconds but for Grantaire it feels like an eternity with so many eyes upon him.

‘’Yes, your Majesty?’’ he’s relieved that his voice doesn’t tremble.

“How are you enjoying the food?”Enjolras seems on the verge of laughter.

Grantaire tries to stay calm. “It’s excellent, your  Majesty. This cheesecake… well, I think it could make my sister cry.’’

Enjolras leans back in his chair. ‘’Do you really think she would cry?”He seems amused at the idea.

“Yes, actually, I do.’’

“Would you wager money on it?” he asks quickly. The king sends him a disapproving look, but it’s too fast so Grantaire doesn’t really notice. (Mostly because he’s looking at Enjolras)

“If I had any to bet, I would.”

 “What would you be willing to barter instead?’’

Grantaire sends him a quick smirk. ‘’What do you want to bet?’’ Enjolras has everything he wants so he doesn’t know what he could ask him.

‘’What do _you_ want?’’

That is a trick question. What wanted Grantaire? He was living practically as a one, so mostly of his needs are covered. He has full meals every day, he doesn’t have to stress about not being able to pay the bill, he has a comfortable bed. He couldn’t ask to see his family since he arrived only the previous day. So, what was the thing that most irritated him?

‘’I want to be able to wear jeans for a week. Preferably the ones I wasn’t allowed to bring with me’’ he offers.

Everyone laugh in a politely way, the king was looking at him with curiosity.

‘’Well, then it’s settled. And if she doesn’t, you owe me a walk around the grounds tomorrow afternoon.”

Someone gasps in the table. If he wins, he would be the first one to have a date with the prince. The night incident didn’t count as one, though. He didn’t want to be the first one but he couldn’t reject him especially in public.

‘’Mabeuf?” The butler he spoke to earlier stepped forward. “Go make a parcel of cheesecake and send it to his family. Have someone wait while her sister tastes it, and let us know if she, in fact, cries.

‘’Right away, your Majesty’’ the man smiles.

“You should write a note to send with it, and tell your family you’re safe. In fact,  you all should. After breakfast, write a letter to your families, and we’ll make sure they receive them today.’’

Everyone nod happily and goes back to their conversation. Floreal tells him something but he doesn’t pay attention.

 

\--- 

 

The next day, Fantine gives them a history class which Grantaire doesn’t really pay attention. He gets called out a couple times and by the end of the class, Fantine approaches him.

‘’Grantaire, I would really appreciate if you would be more eager to participle in class.’’ She looks at him the same way his mother used to do when he left the brushes sprawled. ‘’Or at least, listen to me.’’

‘’I’m sorry. I’ll try being more serious the next time’’ he doesn’t look at her. Instead he looks at his shoes, white with small black chains. He must look like a child.

‘’I don’t want to be rude but you need to learn history if you are going to become the next ruler. ‘’

 _But I’m not going to be the next prince,_ he thinks but he doesn’t say anything– just nods. Once he leaves the room, a butler approaches him with a envelope from his family and an update.

‘’She didn’t cry, monsieur. She said she could have, as you suggested, but she didn’t. His Majesty will come and get you from your room at five. Please be ready’’ and like that he leaves Grantaire.

He curses mentally but opens the envelope and reads the letter while he walks back to his room. His mother writes him she’s proud of him and she hopes he’s behaving well, while his father told him he hoped he made some friends, he always had problems to meet people back home. His sister is not ashamed to say she’s jealous of him and that she hopes to be able to visit the palace one day, she finishes the letter asking for more cake. His brother sends him a quick drawing of Ranae and him. Grantaire smiles at the shaky lines and thinks of hanging it up in his room. He should probably ask for permission first, though.

He’s finishing reading when he bumps into someone and falls into the ground.

‘’I’m so sorry’’ a voice says helping him get up. It’s a boy, probably the same age as him. He has a style similar to Jehan.

‘’The fault is all mine.’’ Grantaire picks the letter and smiles apologetically. The other boy had some fabric in his hands that now are sprawled on the floor. ‘’Let me help you’’ he offers taking one of them in his hands. It’s red and reminds of the two piece suit Enjolras’ wore.

‘’Thank you, monsieur.’’ He smiles and takes all the fabric balancing it in his hands. ‘’You are one of the participants, right?’’

‘’Uh yeah, I’m Grantaire.’’ the boy’s eyes are wide and smiles widely.

‘’You’re Grantaire?’’ he asks happily. ‘’It’s nice to meet you. Not everyone gets to bet with Enjolras.’’

‘’So everyone heard about that?’’ he’s blushing – he has blushed more times in the past three days he has been in the castle than ever in his life.

‘’Of course! But Enjolras was really cheerful when he told me’’ he nods his head toward the hallway and they start walking together.

‘’So you are close with the Prince?’’

‘’Oh yeah, sorry. I’m Courfeyrac, Enjolras’ stylist and best friend. ‘’ he makes a low bow and winks. They reach Grantaire’s floor. ‘’Anyway, it was nice to meet you. Have fun with Enjolras later!’’ and like that he leaves through the stairs.

Grantaire shakes his head and goes to his room. When he opens, it Jehan still sewing a suit look at him accusatory. ‘’You didn’t tell me you were going to have a date with the prince!’’

‘’I didn’t even know. Can’t I used one from the wardrobe, there’s a lot of them’’ he opens the closet and indeed there’s more than a dozen of suits.

Jehan let out a gasp and Feuilly laughs. ‘‘C’mon you need to make a good impression’’ well, he’s already late for that. He doesn’t put up a fight and lets all three to prepare him. He changes into the new suit Jehan made for him, maroon with a white shirt. Bossuet confirms that Enjolras will love it.

At 5 sharp, there’s a knock on the door. Bossuet is the one to answer the door and lets Enjolras in. He’s wearing an all piece white suit that makes him look like a greek god and Grantaire smiles.

‘’You look great, Grantaire’’ he greets standing in the middle of the room. He stands out in contrast to the simplicity of his room. ‘’You made a really great job, Jehan’’ Grantaire is still amazed at how casually Enjolras addresses everyone seeming that he already knows them all.

They wish both of them well and Enjolras escorts him to the garden.  ‘’For the sake of appearances, would you please take my arm?’’ Grantaire does as he says. They start walking in silence. ‘’I’m sorry she didn’t cry’’ he says to break the silence.

‘’You’re not’’ Grantaire hits him slightly in the arm. ‘’She has always been a little traitor, so it’s okay.’’

‘’It was the first time I gambled. It was nice to win.’’

‘’Beginner’s luck. Next time I’ll win.’’

They start walking around the garden, in silence again. There are a lot of blossoms, so he deduces that’s where Jehan took the flower from. There a fountain in the middle of the garden and benches around. They pass the stable and Enjolras waves at the girl there.

‘’How’s your family?’’ Enjolras asks after a while.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Your family must be a lot different from mine.’’

‘’Well, for starter my family doesn’t have to wear suits for breakfast.’’ He chuckles quietly. ‘’You know, we are more of a jean type.’’

‘’I already deduced that.’’ Enjolras smiles lightly. Maybe he is not the snob Grantaire thought he would be.

‘’I’m the oldest of three.’’ Enjolras raises an eyebrow. ‘’You think that’s a lot? Oh, you should see some families in my street.’’

‘’I couldn’t imagine myself having a lot of children.’’ He confesses. ‘’But I would like to have a few, at least.’’

‘’I don’t want to, if I’m honest.’’ They reach again the fountain and Enjolras nods to the bench. ‘’Well, I didn’t want before - I’m not sure now.’’

‘’Oh really?’’

‘’Yeah, you know back at home it’s really difficult to maintain a big family. Mom stopped at three but I know she would have wanted to have more. Anyways, now that I’m a three, as weird as it sounds, I think I wouldn’t have too much problem to raise a lot of kids.’’ He doesn’t want to imagine how it’s like to raise five children or more being in a low caste when they being only three sometimes don’t have enough to eat.

»’’Anyway, there’s Alexander, he’s the baby. He’s nine. He still doesn’t know what to do. We tried to teach him piano and violin but it didn’t work out. He’s still trying with drawing but I don’t think he really likes it.’’ Grantaire doesn’t look at Enjolras, who’s gazing at him; instead he looks at the birds drinking from the fountain. ‘’Then, there’s Ranae, she’s the middle child. She’s the one who sold me out with the cake. She plays violin and I really miss her.’’ Grantaire feels a spam of sadness and Enjolras must have noticed too because he takes Grantaire’s hand. ‘’And then there’s me.’’ He finishes.

‘’Grantaire… my closest friend.’’ Enjolras says with a smile.

‘’You know that I know that not correct, right?’’ Grantaire looks at him with a raise brow. ‘’I met your friend Courfeyrac, earlier’’

‘’Oh, did he say something?’’ Grantaire could have sworn that Enjolras blushed. ‘’He can be very… enthusiastic.’’

‘’Not really, we bumped into each other.’’

Enjolras nods and looks at the fountain, falling into silence again. ‘’What about your parents?’’ he presses.

‘’My parents?’’ Grantaire sighs. ‘’Not really interesting, to be honest. Dad is an artist too, mostly drawing; he’s the one who taught me. And mom is an artist too, she plays the piano. She wanted me to marry a three so I could bring some money back home.’’

‘’And look at you, aiming for a One’’ Enjolras teases with a smile on his lips. ‘’Want to go for a walk again?’’

They rose and start pacing again. Grantaire doesn’t know what he was expecting from their date but it’s actually really nice. He misjudged the prince but he’s a lot nicer than he seems. He doesn’t look like a snob and he’s actually really respectful with everyone. There’s a part of Grantaire that says he’s like that with everyone, it’s just his work, he needs to be liked by everyone to be king but he doesn’t really care. As long as he’s here, he’s going to enjoy the best he can.

They pass through the castle door and one of the guards sends him a sly smile to which Enjolras shakes his head smiling. There are a few cameramen that probably had been filming it all, and suddenly Grantaire is really nervous. His life is not a secret anymore, and everyone knows what he does and when.

 _‘When you are invited to do something with Prince Enjolras, you do not refuse. No matter what it is.  Anything. Do not turn him down.’_ One of the officials said. He doesn’t think Enjolras would be like that but you never know. He’s getting anxious – he doesn’t want to think about the prince like that when he has only been kind to him.

Enjolras must have sense his distress because he stops and looks at him worried. ‘’Are you feeling okay?’’

‘’It’s just… I’m a bit confused.’’ Grantaire’s hands are shaking and he breaks Enjolras’ grasp.

‘’Confused?’’ Enjolras asks furrowing his brows. ‘’About what?’’

‘’You. Your character. Your intentions. I’m not sure what to expect out of this little stroll.”

‘’Oh’’ Enjolras takes a step forward – they are really close and despite the light breeze Grantaire feels a chill run down his spine. ‘’Don’t worry. I’ll tell you exactly what I want from you’’ Grantaire breathe caught in his throat as he takes a step back. He doesn’t care that he’s the prince if he has to punch him, he’ll do it.

He must have a terrified expression because Enjolras tries to take his hand again.

‘’Don’t’’ is the only thing that Grantaire can manage still in shock.

‘’ Grantaire, what did you think I wanted?” he asks.

Grantaire ducks his head and blushes.

‘’Grantaire, what did you think I wanted?”He sounds upset. More than upset. Offended. He has obviously guessed what Grantaire had assumed. “In public? You thought… for heaven’s sake. I would never do that!’’

Grantaire can’t look him in the eye. ‘’It’s just… they suggested to… not turn you down on _anything._ And I just panicked.’’ He mutters.

‘’And you thought I was going to… Jesus Christ, Grantaire’’ Enjolras ran a hand through his curls and sigh loudly. ‘’Wait, did they told that to everyone?’’

‘’I think so.’’ Grantaire look at Enjolras, who turned with his hands on his face. ‘’I’m really sorry.’’

‘’Just… go  back to your room. You will be having dinner in your room. I need to fix this.’’ He said rushing inside the castle leaving Grantaire alone.

He waits until everyone is in the dining hall and then he paces up to his room. His dinner has already been delivered and rest on the dresser. There is a big large box on the bed and Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet are around it.

‘’Can we open it?’’ Bossuet asks impatient.

‘’Bossuet, that’s rude!’’ Feuilly chides.

‘’They left it right after you left.’’ Jehan add.

‘’Don’t worry, I don’t have secrets.’’ Grantaire opens the box and there are a couple of pants. A linen set, another that is more businesslike but soft to the touch, and a glorious pair made from denim, at the bottom there’s the one he uses when he’s painting, too worn out to wear and full of stains of paint but they’re his favorites. There is a card resting on top with the royal sign. Grantaire’s heart breaks right away.

_You ask for such simple things, I can’t deny you. I couldn’t take all your pants from home, due to security reasons but I managed to sneak one of them. But for my sake, only on Saturdays, please. Thank you for your company._

_Your friend,_

_Enjolras._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this is but same as always, try to ignore my grammar mistakes!  
> you can also found me on[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainxmoony) ♡


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire doesn’t talk to Enjolras for the next three days. It’s not like he’s avoiding him but mysteriously they don’t coincide except for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Grantaire supposes he’s busy helping ruling the country and trying to get to know the rest of the participants. He only had another date with a three girl that was sent home the next day and no one talked about it. The day after their date, Floréal questioned Grantaire about the date but he didn’t say anything.

(‘How was it?’

‘Indescribable’

‘How did he act?’

‘Not how I expected’

‘Did he kiss you?’

‘No’

‘Did _you_ kiss him?’

‘ _Floréal_ ’

‘Sorry’)

He only tells Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet about what happened, seeing that they are the closest thing he has as intimate friends here. He thinks of writing to Éponine but then he backs out – it wouldn’t be safe revealing information about him and the Prince.

Now three days later, Montparnasse is telling Floréal and him about a new suit design that is supposed to impress the prince but Grantaire is not listening. He doesn’t dare to look at Enjolras either, so he just looks at his plate and eats in silence.

They hear voices coming down the hallway that quickly become screams. The shouts are strange, since Grantaire arrived to the castle not a single sound had registered as anything close to loud. Everyone is now listening to the sound of the guards running in the hallway and closing and opening doors. That’s not simply noise, that’s mayhem.

The royal family seems to understand what’s happening before the rest of them.

‘’To the back of the room, everyone!’’ King Fréderic yells and runs to a window.

Everyone, confused but not wanting to disobey, slowly moves toward the head table. The king is pulling down a shade, but it isn’t the typical light-filtering kind. It is metal and squealed into place. Beside him Enjolras comes and takes another.

That’s when the wave of guards comes into the room. There are a number of them lining up outside the room just before the monstrous doors are closed and secured with bars.

 “They’re inside the walls, Majesty, but we’re holding them back. Everyone should leave, but we’re so close to the door—”

“Understood, Bahorel’’ Enjolras answers instead, cutting off the sentence.

It doesn’t take more than that for Grantaire to comprehend. There are rebels inside the grounds. He knew it would come. So many guests in the palace, so many things to prepare. With all the preparations, it is easy that someone would miss something somewhere and let their safety slip.

Grantaire doesn’t think twice as he pushes his chair back so hard that it fells and runs to the closest window to pull down the metal shade.  Once it was secured, he looks at Enjolras and the king who are closing the last windows.

Enjolras finishes and looks over the room and locks eyes with Grantaire. “To the back of the room. Now!” he orders. He races down the hall, snatching up girls who had begun to freeze up in fear and ushering them to the back corner.

He obeys, running to the back of the room where a cluster of people are huddled together. Some of them are weeping; others are staring into space in shock. The most reassuring sight is King Fréderic talking intently to a guard along the back wall, just far away enough that no one would hear.

Enjolras is talking to the same guard he addressed before. How many attacks had he survived? They get reports a couple times a year. Eventually, the rebels would figure out the right alignment of circumstances to get what they want. Grantaire thinks of a little Enjolras, not more than 6 or 7, sheltering next to his mother, but no, Enjolras wouldn’t shelter behind someone, he would be protecting that person and facing whatever the thread was. So he stands there, his chin set, his still face wearing a quiet calm.

Grantaire surveys everyone. Do any of them have the strength it would take to be the next ruler? Montparnasse and the boy who dyed his hair blond, Grantaire recognizes him as a two called Félix Tholomyès re making conversation. Surprisingly, Montparnasse looks calm whereas Félix looks close to a panic attack. Others are near hysterics, whimpering on their knees. Some have mentally shut down, blocking out the entire ordeal. Floréal is crying a little, but not so much that she looks like a mess. He grabs her arm and pulls her upright.

‘’Dry your eyes and stand up straight,” he barks into her ear.

“What?” she squeaks.

 “Trust me, do it.”

Floréal wipes her face on the side of her gown and stands up a little taller. Then she turns and looks at Grantaire for approval.

“Good job. Sorry to be so bossy, but trust me on this one, okay?”He feels bad ordering her around in the middle of something so distressing, but she has to look as calm as the king. Surely Enjolras would want that in his queen, and Floréal is Grantaire’s winner.

 She nods her head. “No, you’re right. I mean, for the time being, everyone is safe. I shouldn’t be so worried.”

Grantaire nods at her. But not _everyone_ is safe. He thinks in the guards protecting the castle. Some may get hurt or worse. Surely someone got injured during one of the attacks. Grantaire focuses on one of the vase of ornate flowers, trying to pretend those flowers are the only thing that matters right now.

Eventually Enjolras comes by to check on Grantaire, as he had with the others. He stands beside him and stares at the flowers, too. Neither of them really knows what to say.

 “Are you doing all right?” he finally asks.

“Yes.” Grantaire says.

He pauses a moment. “You seem unwell.”

“What will happen to my maids?” he asks, voicing his greatest worry. He knows he’s safe. But what about them? What if Jehan had been walking down the hall looking for fabrics as the rebels made their way in? What if Bossuet, unlucky as he is, ended up being a prisoner? Feuilly as humble and hardworking as he is could have got hurt helping someone.

“Your maids?” he asks

“Yes, my maids.” He looks into his eyes.

He looks into Grantaire’s eyes and seems to understand that he, as a five, is only one step up from being a maid himself. That isn’t the reason for his worry, but it does seem strange that a lottery is the main difference between someone like Feuilly and him. “They should be hiding by now. The help have their own places to wait. The guards are very good about getting around quickly and alerting everyone. They ought to be fine.’’

He nods and looks at the floor trying to suppress his worries.

‘’Grantaire’’ Enjolras begs.

He turns to Enjolras.

‘’They’re fine. The rebels were slow, and everyone here knows what to do in an emergency.”

Grantaire nods again. They fall in silence again and Grantaire can tell that Enjolras is going to move on.

‘’Enjolras’’ he mutters.

He turns back, a little surprised to be addressed so casually.

‘’I’m really sorry about the other day’’ he finally faces him. Since the incident, neither of them had the opportunity to talk about it.

‘’It’s okay, Grantaire. I totally understand what your situation was.’’ He passes a hand through his hair. ‘’I took care and made every maid tried to explain the situation as subtle as they could.’’

‘’Oh c’mon. They’re probably waiting to pounce on you. ” he notes nodding his head toward the rest of the room.

He gives a dark chuckle. “But you’re not. You looked like you were ready to punch me.’’

‘’Well, it crossed my mind.’’

Another mass hits the windows, and they look in unison. For a moment Grantaire had forgotten where he was. He needs a little more of that forgetfulness.

‘’So, how is everyone handling it?’’

‘’Two have already asked if I’ll let them leave if this ever ends.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to do that.” But then he allowed Grantaire to stay as a friend so he isn’t too concerned with technicalities. ‘’What are you going to do?’’

“What else can I do? I won’t keep someone here against their will.”

‘’I think they will change their mind, don’t worry.’’ He looks at them. Most of them has already calm down. ‘’They are just scared.’’

What about you? Have you been scared off yet?” he asks almost playfully.

“Honestly? I was convinced you were sending me home after breakfast anyway,” he admits.  

“Honestly? I had considered that myself. You surely have given me reasons.’’

Silence falls between them again. Their friendship – if Grantaire can call it that – is awkward and obviously flawed but at least they’re honest.

‘’You didn’t answer me.’’ Enjolras looks at him. ‘’Do you want to leave?’’

Another something hits the wall, and the idea sound appealing. The closest thing he experienced as an attack back home was Éponine getting beat up for stealing food, but apart from that, nothing that involved risking his life. But as much as living in the palace feels uncomfortable, it is good for his family and to be honest, Enjolras seems lost and who knows, maybe he can help him to find the next ruler.

 Grantaire looks him in the eye. ‘’If you’re not kicking me out, I’m not leaving.’’

‘’Good’’ he smiles. ‘’Grantaire, could you do me a favor?’’ Grantaire nods. ‘’As far as anyone knows, we spent a lot of time together yesterday evening. If anyone asks, could you please tell them that I’m not… that I wouldn’t…’’

”Of course. And I really am sorry about everything.”

“I should have known that if anyone was going to disobey an order, it would be you.”

‘’Oh, wait and see.’’ Another collection of heavy object hits the wall at once and some screams.  ‘’Who are they? What do they want?’’

‘’Who? The rebels? Depends on who you ask.’’ He pauses. ‘’And which group you are talking about.’’

‘’There’s more than one?’’ That makes the experience much worse. If only one group could do that, what would happen if they decided to join? It seems incredibly unfair to keep them in the dark on this, Grantaire thinks.

‘’Well, there’s two. There’s the northern and the southern. The northern attack more frequently, they’re closer. They aren’t usually dangerous, it’s like they warning us of something. No one really lives in the north, it almost all ruins there.’’ Another object hits the wall, louder this time. ‘’This is a northern attack.’’

‘’What makes them so different from the southern?’’

Enjolras seems to hesitate, unsure if this information is something Grantaire should know or if he’s trustworthy. He looks around to see if something is listening. The only one looking at them is Tholomyès who looks like he wants to kill Grantaire but he’s too far away to listen.

Enjolras leans forward to whisper. ‘’They are more… lethal. They only come about once or twice a year. I think that everyone here is trying to protect me from the statistics, but I’m not stupid. People die when they come. I know there’s something my father is not telling me about them but I can’t make him talk.’’ He breathes and looks around the room again. ‘’ The trouble is, both groups look alike to us so we don’t know what we’re getting until it’s all over.”

Grantaire looks around the room. If Enjolras is wrong, and these are the southern a lot of people are in danger. He thinks of Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet but shakes his head. “But I still don’t understand. What do they want?’’

‘’Well, we don’t really know for sure. The southern seems to only want to harm us; they aren’t even eight since they have no part in the social network. So we think it’s just for entertainment.’’ Grantaire has never been in the south but he heard stories, people killing each other in the streets, some people say they don’t even have houses, that they live in caves but Grantaire never believed in those things. ‘’Then the northern’’ he pauses again as if deciding again if Grantaire is worthy of this information and he can’t really blame him for it. Since he arrived to the palace he has given more than reasons to kick him out. ‘’ They appear to want the monarchy demolished.’’ He pauses and looks Grantaire in the eye ‘’ I’m guessing for dissatisfaction or another, tired of living on the fringes of society, while we have everything, they have nothing. They have never harm anyone, sometimes they break things but apart from that, nothing else.’’

It was intriguing for Grantaire. Sure he is not satisfied with the monarchy and he believes there are other forms of government more efficient but a group of people couldn’t really make a difference. As much as they attack, they could only destroy the monarchy by killing the royal family and even with that, they won’t still achieve what they want.

“Do you think it’s silly?” Enjolras asks, bringing him out of his wonderings.

 “No, not silly. Confusing, but not silly.”

They share a small smile. Grantaire realizes that if Enjolras had simply been Enjolras and not the future king, he would be the kind of person he would have wanted to be his next door neighbor, someone to talk to. Maybe even Éponine would like him. But he can’t have everything he wants.

Enjolras clears his throat. “I suppose I should finish my rounds.”

“Yes, I imagine there are quite a few of them wondering what’s so interesting in me that it’s taking you so long.’’

“So, any suggestions as to whom I should speak with next?”

He looks behind to make sure his candidate for princess is still holding it together. She is. “See the dark skin girl with the fuchsia hair over there in the white? That’s Floréal. Sweetheart, very kind, loves movies. Go.”

Enjolras chuckles ‘’I’ll see you later, Grantaire’’ and walks in her direction.

They are dismissed an hour later, even though it felt like an eternity, when the guards are sure everything its okay. It seems that the rebels didn’t get into the palace; just the grounds and they didn’t start shooting until they got into the palace doors. In the end, two men got too close to the doors, shots were fired, and they all fled. If Enjolras’ labels are correct, Grantaire assumes these are Northerners.

Once they are allowed to leave the dining hall, Floréal joins him to walk to their rooms.

‘’So, he let you have the pants anyway?” she asks.

 “Yeah. He was very generous about it all.”

 “I think it’s charming that he’s a good winner. Well, he’s charming in general.”

Grantaire smiles. “What did you two talk about today?”

“Well, he asked me if I’d like to see him this week.” She blushes and ducks his head.

 “That’s great, Floréal!’’

‘’I’m trying not to get my hopes up.” She bites one of her nails before bursting. “Who am I kidding? I’m so excited I can barely stand it! I hope he won’t take too long to call on me.”

“If he’s already asked, I’m sure he’ll follow through soon.’’

“I can’t believe this! I mean, I knew he was handsome, but you never know he’d behave. I was worried he’d be… I don’t know, stuffy or something.”

“Me, too. But he’s actually…’’What is Enjolras actually? He is sort of stuffy, but not in a way that is off-putting as Grantaire’d imagined. Undeniably a prince, but still so... so… “Normal.’’

After a little more conversation, Floréal goes to her room and Grantaire to his. He’s surprised to see that no one is in there. Usually Bossuet, Feuilly and Jehan are already there by the time he comes back – he supposed that everyone went back to their jobs after the attack ended.

Grantaire doesn’t have anything else to do. He doesn’t want to bother Floréal more and probably Montparnasse wouldn’t want to hang out with him so he goes to explore the palace – where he’s allowed to go. In the way, he finds Fantine and waves at her. He passes a library and he makes a mental note to go there sometime. He has to ask Enjolras if there’s a chance he could have his paints and sketchbooks.

He walks by the infirmary and hears Bossuet laugh. Of course, he would be there. He knocks on the door shyly, he doesn’t know if he can call Bossuet a friend but here’s the closest thing he has there along with Jehan, Feuilly and Floréal.

It’s not Bossuet who opens the door, though. It’s an asian skinny boy, not much older than Grantaire. ‘’How can I help you?’’ he asks pushing his glasses up.

‘’Uh – ‘’

‘’Oh, that’s Grantaire. Let him pass.’’ Bossuet chimes from inside.

The boy lets him pass and Grantaire mutters a quick thank you. It turns out that there’s not only Bossuet in there, but Jehan and Feuilly too. There’s a line of stretchers and Bossuet is sitting in one of them with his arm bandaged. There are a couple of sofas and arm chairs that Grantaire supposes are for visitors. The walls of the room are covered with cupboards filled with supplies.

‘’So, here you are, instead of making sure I was not too stressed about the attack. ‘’Grantaire attacks them playfully. ‘’What a great team you are.’’

‘’Oh c’mon’’ Jehan intervene. ‘’You were with the king and the prince, like you could have been in a better place.’’

‘’Even if you don’t believe it, I rather be with them in a room where we aren’t being attacked.’’ Jehan and Feuilly are sitting in a double sofa, so Grantaire sits in the arm chair next to them. ‘’Did any of you got hurt?’’

‘’Just me’’ Bossuet says guilty. ‘’I tripped and twisted my arm.’’

‘’That doesn’t surprise me though.’’ The other boy says. ‘’It’s the third time he has been here this week.’’

‘’I think he has done it on purpose, you know just to see you.’’ Feuilly winks.

‘’Sure, why go see my boyfriend anytime when I can broke a bone to spend more time with him, right?’’ Bossuet says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Grantaire smiles. ‘’Oh, so you are Joly!’’

‘’That’s right.’’ Joly walks to him with a cane and makes a low bow. ‘’Joly, the royal doctor at your service. Well, not technically a doctor, I’m just an intern.’’ He goes back to Bossuet to check the bandaged. ‘’I heard a lot about you, Grantaire.’’

‘’Don’t trust anything these three told you about me.’’ Grantaire plays with the ring in his right hand.

‘’They are not the only ones talking about the selection, you know. It’s everyone’s favorite gossip.’’

‘’Awesome, now everyone knows about my misery life.’’ Grantaire shifts to sit straighter. He finally asks what he wanted to know. ‘’So, were you all okay during the attack?’’

The four of them share a look, like a private joke that Grantaire doesn’t understand.

‘’Don’t worry, Grantaire’’ it’s Feuilly who speaks first. ‘’We have special refuges and the castle has hidden rooms so there’s no need to worry. We know what we need to do. ’’ He reassures him with a smile.

Grantaire nods and then, they fall into a casual conversation but Grantaire feels like they want to talk about _other things_ and Grantaire is stopping them so after a while he leaves.

 

\---

 

As Grantaire predicted the ones who had asked to go home changed their minds once everything had settled down. None of them knows exactly who had wanted out, but there are some —Tholomyès in particular—who are determined to find out. For the time being they remain at eighteen.

The attack was so inconsequential, according to the king, that it barely warranted notice. However, since camera crews had been making their way in that morning, some of it was aired live. Apparently the king wasn’t pleased about that. It made Grantaire wonder just how many attacks the palace was getting that they never heard about. Is the palace far less safe than he’d thought?

Nevertheless, they are instructed to write to their families to make sure they are not hurt. He writes that he is well and that the attack probably seemed worse than it was and that the king had them all kept safely tucked away. He writes another one to Éponine, apologizing for not being able to write sooner and he explains that he had been close to being kicked out a couple of times and he misses her, in the end, he asks her to write her a letter and explaining how everything is going with her and Gavroche. He pictures her reading the letter and shaking her head with a small smile.

The day after the attack Grantaire doesn’t leave his room instead he stays with Feuilly, Bossuet and Jehan. He doesn’t know what they do when he’s gone but he finds out that they play card games and let pieces of gossip slip into the conversation. Grantaire learns that for every dozen people he sees in the palace, there are a hundred or more behind them.

The cooks and laundresses he knows about, but there are also people whose sole job is to keep the windows clean. It takes a solid week for the team to get them all done, by the end of which the dust would find its way past the palace walls and cling to the clean glass, and they’d have to be washed all over again. There are also jewelers hidden away, making pieces for the family and gifts for visitors.

He learns other things, too. The guards they thought were the cutest – he finds out that Feuilly has a crush on one of the guards, Bahorel, he remembers him as the one who warned them about the attack - and the horrid new design of a dress the head maid is making the staff wear for the holiday parties – which Jehan absolutely refuse and Grantaire learns that Jehan angry is far more dangerous that he could ever imagine.

How some in the palace are taking bets on which Selected might win and that he was in the top ten picks. (‘Don’t flatter yourself; it’s because of my designs’ Jehan jokes)

Grantaire is able to ask a butler if he could get any paint and someone gives him a handful of paints along with a set of brushes, far more expensive than the ones he used back home and a set of easel so he could paint. He wants his own set but he settles for the ones he’s given. While the others are still talking, he changes into his old jeans – gaining a gasp and disapproving look from Jehan – and sets the easel in front of the balcony and starts drawing them.

He didn’t realize how much he missed painting, even if it only pass a week but his fingers are aching for the brushes so he doesn’t hesitate and starts painting without really thinking of what he’s doing. He’s careful enough to not let paint touch the floor or the blouse he’s wearing, even if it’s one of the simplest he owns now it’s still too formal to get dirty, but he doesn’t care if his jeans get stained.

He’s in the middle of the drawing when he notices a figure out of the corner of his eye. Enjolras is standing at the open door, looking amused. As their eyes meet, Grantaire sees his expression is clearly asking what in the world is he doing.

Grantaire hesitates but then he stands and makes a curtsey. ‘’Your Highness’’ he says playfully.

‘’Oh my god’’ Feuilly chimes getting up once he realizes the prince is there.

Jehan and Bossuet follow his steps. ‘’ We were just, uh – ‘’

‘’Finishing Grantaire’s suit.’’ Jehan puss Bossuet to the door. ‘’You know, for Friday.’’

‘’Yeah, everything is chaos. ‘’Bossuet says almost out of the room.

“That’s right,” Feuilly says. “Only two days left.” They slowly circle Enjolras and Grantaire to get out of the room, huge smiles plaster on their faces.

“Wouldn’t want to keep you from your work,” Enjolras says, following them with his eyes, completely fascinated with their behavior. Once in the hall, they give awkwardly mistimed curtsies and walk away at a feverish pace. Immediately after they round the corner, Jehan giggles echoes through the corridor.

“Quite a group you have.” Enjolras walks into his room, surveying the space.

“Couldn’t ask for any better’’ Grantaire answer following him.

 “It’s clear they have affection for you. That’s hard to find.” He stopps looking at his room and face him. “This isn’t what I imagined your room would look like.”

He raises an arm and let it fall. “It’s not really my room, is it? It belongs to you, and I just happen to be borrowing it.”

“Surely they told you that changes could be made? A new bed, different paint.”

Grantaire shrugs. ‘’A coat of paint wouldn’t make this mine. I don’t know how long will I stay here, so I don’t want to change it too much, besides, people like me don’t live in houses with marble floors’’ he jokes.

 Enjolras smiles. ‘’What does your room at home look like?”

‘’Smaller. ‘’

‘’Are you comfortable in those?’’ Enjolras looks at Grantaire’s stained jeans.

‘’Much more than in one of yours. What are you doing here?’’

“Well,” he starts, continuing to walk around the room “I thought that since you and I don’t have the typical relationship that I have with the others, maybe we should have… alternative means of communication.”He stops of the pictures of his family. “Your little brother looks just like you,” he says, amused by this observation.

“We get that a lot’’

‘’Who’s this?’’ he looks at a picture with Éponine. It was Alexander’s birthday and Grantaire painted everyone as animals. They look really happy – it was so long that Grantaire can’t even remember much of the day.

‘’My best friend, Éponine. What was that about alternative communication?”

Enjolras finishes with the pictures and moves toward the piano in the back. “Since you are supposed to be helping me, being my friend and all,” he continues with a pointed look at him ‘’perhaps we shouldn’t be relying on the traditional notes sent through maids. I was thinking something a little less ceremonial.” He picks up the sheet music on the top of the piano. “Did you bring these?”

“No, those were here. Anything I really want to play, I can do from memory.”

His eyebrows rise. “Impressive.”He moves back in Grantaire’s direction without finishing his explanation.

“Could you stop poking around and complete an entire though, please?’’

‘’Fine. What I was thinking was that you and I could have a sign or something, some way of communicating that we need to speak to each other that no one else would catch onto. Any idea?’’

Grantaire thinks for a moment. He thinks of rubbing their nose, but it would look like one of them is sick, and certainly they can’t just run a hand through his hair every time they need to talk. ‘’ What about tugging your ear? It’s simply and won’t get notice.’’

Enjolras considers. ‘’I like it. Simple enough to hide, but not so common we could mistake it for something else. Ear tugging it is. The next time you want to see me, simply tug your ear, and I’ll come as soon as I’m able. Probably after dinner’’ he finishes with a shrug.

 

\--- 

 

The first Friday arrives, and with that comes their debut on News Capital Report. It is something that is required of them, but at least this week all they had to do is sit there.

Feuilly, Bossuet and Jehan take extra care in dressing him. The suit is deep blue, hovering near purple. They take off his earring, and put another ring with a small pearl, addressing that it’s more refined – he only wears his usually ring and bracelet. He lets Feuilly doing his makeup, and there’s a faint trace of eyeliner but not too extravagant. When he looks in the mirror, he’s still Grantaire – a more elegant and classic version but still Grantaire.

Ever since his name had been drawn, he’d feared he would become something unrecognizable—covered in layers of makeup and so hung down with jewelry that he’d have to dig out of it for weeks to find himself again. So far, he is still Grantaire.

He’s more nervous than he should be when he enters the room where the report is recorded. They were told, they should be ten minutes earlier but that to some of the participants meant three.

Fantine arrives at his side. “Just head over to the risers, monsieur, Grantaire.” she says. “You may sit anywhere you like. So you know, most of the front row has already been claimed.’’ She looks sorry for him, as if she is delivering bad news.

“Oh, thank you,” he says and goes happily to take a seat in the back row.

When Floréal comes in, she smiles and waves and goes to sit right next Grantaire. It means a great deal to him that she chooses a place beside him as opposed to a spot in the second row. She is faithful. She’d make a great queen.

Just in front of them, Adélaïde – a four – turns around. “I feel like my pins are falling out. Can you guys check them?” Without a word, Floréal puts her slim fingers in the curls of Adélaïde’s hair and checks for loose pins.

“That feels better?”

Adélaïde sighs. ‘’Yes, thank you.”

It turns out everyone is so anxious about the report that they ask everyone if their makeup is all right, or if their hair it’s in its place or if their dresses are wrinkled. Grantaire and Floréal start looking at how everyone is dressed. There’s a few who are brave enough to choose a red dress, a couple of whites.

Alexis – someone who Grantaire recognizes as a three - had gone so far as to wear an orange suit. Grantaire doesn’t know much about fashion, but he and Floréal agree that someone should have intervened on his behalf. The color makes his skin look kind of green. Jehan would have a stroke if they had seen it.

 Two minutes before the cameras turns on, they realized it isn’t the suit making his skin look green. Alexis vomits into the closest trash can very loudly and collapses on the floor. Fantine woops in, and a fuss is made to wipe the sweat off him and get him into a seat. He is placed in the back row with a small receptacle at his feet, just in case. Tholomyès is in the seat in front of him and it looks like he was prepared to injure Alexis should he have another episode near him.

Grantaire guesses that Enjolras had seen or heard some of the commotion, and he looks over to see if he is having any sort of reaction to it all. But he isn’t looking toward the disturbance; he is looking at Grantaire. Quickly—so quickly it would look like nothing but scratching an itch to anyone else—Enjolras reaches up and tugs on his ear. Grantaire repeats the action back, and both turn away.

Suddenly the anthem music is playing, and Grantaire can see the national emblem on tiny screens around the room. He shifts to sit up straighter. All he can think is that his family is going to see him and he wants them to be proud.

 King Fréderic is at the podium speaking about the brief and unsuccessful attack on the palace. Grantaire wouldn’t have called it unsuccessful since it managed to scare the daylights out of most of them. Announcement after announcement came, and he tried to be aware of everything they say, but it is hard.

And then, as if he had appeared out of thin air, the host Bamatabois is walking on set after being introduced by the Master of Events. “Good evening, everyone. Tonight I have a special announcement. The Selection has been going for a week now and six have already gone home, leaving eighteen beautiful participants for Prince Enjolras to choose from. Next week, by hook or by crook, the majority the Capital Report will be dedicated to getting to know these amazing young contestants.’’

Grantaire feels a shiver down his spine. Being there and smile, he could do that, but answering questions? He doesn’t want to look like a moron in front of the whole country.

“Before we get to them, tonight let’s take a moment with the man of the hour. How are you tonight, Prince Enjolras?”Bamatabois says, walking across the stage.

Enjolras has been ambushed. He doesn’t have a microphone or prepared answers. Just before Bamatabois’ microphone reached Enjolras’ face, Grantaire catches his eye and gives him a wink. That tiny little action was enough to make him smile.

“I’m very well, Bamatabois, thank you.”

“Are you enjoying your company so far?”

“Yes! It’s been a pleasure getting to know all of them’’

 “Are they all the sweeties they appear to be?” Bamatabois asks.

Before Enjolras replies, the answer brings a smile to Grantaire’s face.  “Umm. . .” Enjolras looks past Bamatabois at him. “Almost.”

 “Almost?” Bamatabois asks, surprised. He turns to them. ‘’Is someone over there being naughty?” Mercifully, everyone let out little giggles. “What exactly did one of them do that isn’t so sweet?”Bamatabois asks Enjolras.

 “Oh, well, I can’t really tell you that.” Enjolras crossed his legs and gets very comfortable in his chair. It is probably the most relaxed Grantaire has ever seen him, sitting there poking fun at him. He likes this side of him. “One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe.”

Beside Grantaire everyone is looking at one another, confused. Grantaire doesn’t get it until Floréal says something. “I don’t remember anyone yelling at him in the Great Room. Do you?”

Enjolras seems to have forgotten that their first meeting was meant to be a secret.

 “A scolding, you say? Whatever for?” Bamatabois continued.

“Honestly, I wasn’t really sure. I think it was about of homesickness. Which is why I forgave him, of course.”

‘’Oh, so it was a he’’ Bamatabois turns around and looks at all the boys sitting there. Floréal sends Grantaire a look and he knows he has some explanation to do. “And he’s still with us, then?”

“Oh, yes. He’s still here” Enjolras says, not letting his eyes wander from Bamatabois’ face. “And I plan on keeping him here for quite a while.”

 

 ---

 

Once the Report finish, all of them go directly to have dinner. And as Grantaire predicted, everyone was trying to guess the one that scolded prince Enjolras was. He avoids Floréal successfully and practically runs back to his room.

Jehan, Feuilly and Bossuet are waiting to help him get out of his suit, but he explains that he needs to stay in it a little bit longer. Feuilly figures it out first—that Enjolras is coming to see him— because he is always eager to get out of the clothes.

“Would you like us to stay later tonight? It’s no problem,” Bossuet asks just a little too hopefully.

“No, no. I’m fine. If I have a problem with it later, I’ll ring.”

They try to convince him to stay but after a couple minutes Grantaire manages to get them out of his room. He doesn’t know how long it will take for Enjolras to come and he doesn’t want to keep drawing to let it half done or sit down at the piano only to hop right back up. So he decides to sit on the bed, instead. He lets his mind wonder a bit and thinks about Floréal. He realizes that, besides a few small details, he knows very little about her and he’s trusting too much in her but she looks like the only that is not fake.  He also has Montparnasse, but he’s too reserved, nonetheless he still counts his as a friend.

He thinks of Éponine and how much he misses her. He didn’t know how big her presence in his life was until now. He didn’t see her everyday but if he was feeling lonely or sad, he could always go to her house and spend the night with her. He would like her to be here, but then Éponine wouldn’t fit in a palace.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on his worries. Enjolras’ firm knock came only minutes later. He runs to the door and opens it in a big sweep. Enjolras looks surprised to see him.

 “Where in the world are your maids?” he asks, surveying his room.

“Gone. I send them off when I come back from dinner.”

“Every day?”

“Yes, of course. I can take my clothes off by myself, thank you.”

Enjolras raises an eyebrow. “Well, then let’s go.’’

They walk down the hall and Grantaire loops his hand around Enjolras’ arm without thinking.

“If you insist on not keeping your maids around, I’m going to have to post a guard outside your door,” he says

 “No! I can take care of myself, Enjolras. I’m not a baby”

He chuckles. “He’d be outside your door. You wouldn’t even know he is there.”

“I would too.’’ He complains “I’d sense his presence.’’

‘’Are you going to argue with this too? I promise it will be someone I trust.’’

Neither of them hears the whispers until they are practically in front of us. Tholomyès and Alexis are heading past them toward their rooms.

‘’Gentlemen’’ Enjolras gives them a small head nod.

Grantaire didn’t think of that but of course they would encounter someone.

Both of them make a curtsy back and carry on their way. Grantaire looks over his shoulder at them as we they go toward the stairs. While Alexis looks curious, Tholomyès looks furious. Within minutes, they would be telling others about this. He would be cornered tomorrow for sure.

“I told you the one who got nervous about the attack would end up staying.” He doesn’t know exactly who had asked to leave, but rumors pointed to Alexis as being one

“You can’t imagine what a relief that was.” He sounds sincere.

“I would have thought it would be helpful in a way’’ Grantaire says as they reach the first floor.

‘’I suppose it should be but it doesn’t feel like that.’’ Enjolras shrugs “Good evening, sirs,” he greets the guards, who open the doors to the garden without the slightest hesitation.

They sit in a bench and Enjolras sits opposite to Grantaire so that they are sort of turned in toward each other.

‘’ Maybe I was just flattering myself, thinking I’d be worth some sort of risk. Not that I’d wish that on anyone!” he clarifies. “I don’t mean that. It just… I don’t know. Don’t you all see everything I’m risking?”

 “Umm, no. You’re here with your family to give you advice, and we all live around your schedule. Everything about your life stays the same, and ours change overnight. What in the world could you possibly be risking?”

Enjolras looks shocked. ‘’Grantaire, I only have my father and as you could imagine he’s not too eager to help me with all this. And living around my schedule? When I’m not with you all, I’m organizing troops, making laws, perfecting budgets… and all on my own these days, while my father watches me stumble because I have none of his experience.’’ He’s angry. Angrier than Grantaire had ever seen him, and he talks with such ferocity that Grantaire could cry. ’’And then, when I inevitably do things in a way he wouldn’t, he goes and corrects my mistakes’’ he takes a deep breath. He’s using his hand more than Grantaire had even seen him, waving them in the air and running through his hair.

»’’And you think my life isn’t changing? What do you think my chances might be of finding a soulmate in the group of you? I’ll be lucky if I can just find someone who’ll be able to stand me for the rest of our lives. What if I’ve already sent them home? What If I choose someone who later turns out to be terrible? What if I don’t find anyone at all? What do I do then, Grantaire? It’s not even about soulmates or love anymore, the future of the country depends on me and I couldn’t do it alone.”

His speech had started out angered and impassioned, but by the end his questions aren’t rhetorical anymore. In another moment, Grantaire might have answer in the same way, trying to counter his speech, how the system is wrong and he doesn’t need someone to rule with him but Enjolras’ hands are shaking and he doesn’t look like he wants to hear Grantaire’s bullshit.

‘’Actually, Enjolras, I think you will find your soulmate here. Honestly.” He says instead. Well, It’s not a totally lie. He does think he will find someone here perfect for him but maybe not a soulmate.

 “Really?” His voice charge with hope at his prediction.

‘’Yes, I think true love is then usually the most inconvenient kind.’’

Enjolras smiles and they fall in a comfortable silence. The night is clear and warm. There are a few birds on the fountain and the faint sound of crickets.

Enjolras breaks the silence. “Grantaire, could I ask you something personal?”

 “Maybe,” he hedges.

He raises an eyebrow. “It’s just… well; I can tell that you really don’t like it here. You hate the rules and the competition and the attention and the clothes and the…well, no, you like the food – But you miss your home and your family… But you’re willing to be homesick and miserable here instead of going home. Why?’’

‘’I’m not miserable. And you know why’’

“Well, sometimes you seem okay. I see you smiling when you talk Floréal, and you seem very content at meals but other times you just look so sad.’’

‘’I don’t really want to talk about that’’ he confesses. He doesn’t look at Enjolras.

‘’I understand.’’ he pauses. ‘’Would you tell me how was your life back home? I’ve been at some four cities but never lower.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Grantaire shifts so he sits with his legs crossed in the bench, not caring how casual it looks. ‘’ In the world out there” he points past the vast walls—“the castes take care of one another. Sometimes. Like my father has three families who buy at least one painting every year, and I have families that always pick me to draw them at birthdays and parties. My mother has families that always picks her to sing in Christmas and my sisters has a few that chooses her to play for them. They’re our patrons, see?’’ Enjolras nods.

‘’Well, that’s the income my family usually has. It’s not too much and sometimes we struggle a lot but we get through. Now, I’m not going to tell you much about school because it was hell, literally.’’

‘’It couldn’t be that bad’’ Enjolras refuses.

‘’You didn’t go to public school; you have no say in this. Don’t interrupt me. Anyway, I met Éponine, she’s my best friend but she’s a six. So she has even less income than my family. She’s a waitress and her brother Gavroche, is only 13 but he has already drop out school to work.’’

Enjolras shakes his head. ‘’Anyway, I spent all my adolescence with her. We always go to this café, it’s called Musain Café. Maybe one day I will take you there. Sometimes I get her to dance for work so she can have extra money.’’

‘’That’s really nice, Grantaire’’

‘’I told you, we take care of each other. Sometimes we spend the night walking around and drinking. There’s not much to do, to be honest.’’

Enjolras’ eyes are wide. ‘’At night? But – ‘’

‘’You should know that I break the curfew a lot, Enjolras.’’

‘’You could have landed yourself in jail, Grantaire,” he says with a shake of his head.

‘’There are worse thing that could happen’’ he says without thinking and he regrets it immediately.

‘’Like what?’’ Enjolras asks as if he doesn’t believe it. Grantaire bites his lip, not answering. ‘’Grantaire, what’s worse?’’ he questions now serious.

‘’Becoming an eight.’’ He finally says. ‘’Look, I can’t tell you this— I just can’t, maybe one day I will trust you enough to tell you, but right now I can’t.’’

‘’I understand, Grantaire. You can tell me when you’re ready.’’

‘’ I just… I can only tell you that Éponine and I lost someone, a friend, well more than a friend to Éponine. Her name was Daphnée, and she became an eight. We don’t know if she’s alive or not.’’

‘’I’m so sorry, Grantaire. I truly am. If there’s anything I can do to help, you just have to ask.’’

Grantaire mutters a thank you and smiles but it doesn’t feel right. Enjolras doesn’t say anything for a second. ‘’Can I hug you?’’ Grantaire doesn’t say anything, just nods. Slowly he leans in and tentatively wraps his arms around him. ‘’I only really ever hug my mother. Is this okay?” he asks against his shoulder.

Grantaire laughs. ‘’It’s hard to get a hug wrong.”

After a couple seconds he pulls away to look at Grantaire. ‘’Grantaire, I promise you I’ll keep you here until the last possible moment. I understand that they want me to narrow the Elite down to three and then choose. But I swear to you, I’ll make it to two and keep you here until then. I won’t make you leave a moment before I have to. Or the moment you’re ready. Whichever comes first.”

Grantaire smiles brightly. ‘’Thanks, Enjolras’’.

They stay like that until a guard comes looking for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy barricade day everyone!!  
> i wrote this instead of studying for my sat exams (if there's anyone spanish here or someone who are going to do them, good luck!) so i hope you like it  
> (i promise eventually all amis will appear)  
> as usual sorry for the grammar mistakes  
> you can also found me on[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainxmoony) ♡


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Montparnasse has a date with Enjolras. No one knows it until Enjolras leaves Montparnasse in the common room with a curtsey. Grantaire is sketching in a corner next to a window while Floréal tells him about her sister who’s pregnant.

Montparnasse barely hangs in the common room with everyone. Instead he walks around the palace or the garden, so when he sits next to Floréal to say that both of them are surprised is an understatement. Usually when someone comes from a date with Enjolras they are eager to tell everything – Grantaire usually doesn’t pay attention to them – but Montparnasse just seems bored.

‘’Hello ‘Parnasse’’ Floréal greets him cheerfully. ‘’I was telling Grantaire about my sister.’’ She catches instantly that he doesn’t want to be asked about the date and Grantaire is thankful for having someone as her because he’s an incompetent when it comes to social skills. ‘’Do you have any siblings?’’

‘’I’m an only child.’’ He says flatly.

‘’Luckily for you’’ Grantaire says without looking up from his sketchbook. He was drawing Floréal and next to her he sketches a shadow resembling Montparnasse. Since he arrived to the palace, he hasn’t drawn as much as he would like and far less than his parent would approve. He’s working in a few pieces so he can send them to his parents, mostly are sketches of Enjolras but there’s a few of Jehan, Bossuet and Feuilly. The Floréal and now Montparnasse should be included.

Before Floréal can say anything, Tholomyès comes to their corner. “What did you guys do on your date?” he asks abruptly.

“Hi, Tholomyès.’’ Floréal greets cheerfully.

“Oh, hush!”He cries, and turns back to Montparnasse. ‘’Come on, Montparnasse, spill.’’

‘’I’m not telling you anything.’’ Montparnasse says calmly. Grantaire hasn’t talked too much with Tholomyès but he already knows he doesn’t like him. He’s always mocking everyone who’s in a lower caste than him and there are rumors that he mistreats his maids. Grantaire doesn’t know how much of that is true, but he has heard yelling coming from his rooms and sometimes a maid would leave crying.

‘’Oh, c’mon. You three always look like you don’t care about anything and you’re really friendly but everyone know what you’re up to.’’ Tholomyès is frowning and shaking his hands.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Floréal asks confused. ‘’We aren’t doing anything.’’

Adélaïde, who was sitting near them reading a book, comes over to them. ‘’You three had already had a date with the prince. Grantaire you had two.’’

‘’How…?’’

‘’Alexis saw you and he told everyone.’’ Adélaïde says trying to explain Tholomyès mood. ‘’ “You’re the only one he’s been alone with twice. A lot of the one who haven’t seen him yet were complaining. They think it’s unfair.’’

‘’Well, it’s unfair!’’ Tholomyès interrupts. “I haven’t even seen him outside of mealtimes, not even in passing. What in the world did you two do?”

‘’We just talked.’’ Grantaire shrugs. They don’t need to know about what they talked about.

‘’Just talked?’’ Adélaïde asks as if she doesn’t believe him.

‘’Yeah, he knows I like the garden, so we just went there for a walk.’’ Grantaire looks around the room and there’s a few people listening to him.

Tholomyès huffs and goes to bother someone else.

“Are you okay, Grantaire?” Floréal asks, snapping him back into reality.

“Yes. Why?”

“You just look upset.” Montparnasse’s brow furrows in concern.

“Nope. Not upset. Everything’s great.”

Suddenly, in a move so swift that he would have missed it if they weren’t so close, Alexis reaches up and slaps Tholomyès cross the face. Several people gasp, including Grantaire. Those who missed it turns around and ask what had happened.

 “Oh, Alexis, no.” Aaren – a two that Grantaire usually sees near the stable - says. The moment after it happens, Alexis slowly comprehends what he’d just done. He will be sent home; they aren’t supposed to physically assault another Selected.

 Aaren starts tearing up while Alexis sits in a stunned silence. They became friend on the first day and had bonded early on. Grantaire can’t imagine how he’d feel if Floréal suddenly leaves. Alexis, who Grantaire had only met in passing, had always struck him as an effervescent creature. He knows there is nothing in him that would naturally seek to harm another person.

Undoubtedly, he has been provoked, but no there’s no one to prove that. It would be Alexis’ word against Tholomyès’ as far as any exchange of words went, but Tholomyès would have a room full of people who could back up that he’d been hit. Enjolras might even be urged to send Alexis home as an example to the others. Tears wells in Alexis’ eyes as Tholomyès whispers something to him and swiftly leaves the room.

Alexis is gone before dinner.

\-- 

The sound of glass breaking wakes Grantaire abruptly. He isn’t getting as much sleep as he should and he had to take a quick nap. Well _, quick_ is not the exact word, but more a 4 hour nap. He groans and rubs his eyes to adjust to the fair light in the room. He raises slightly his head and peers at the three person in his room.

‘’What on earth have you done now?’’ he asks directly at Bossuet. He doesn’t need to know what happened to know it was him. In the weeks he has known him, he learnt that he has a surprising bad luck.

‘’I tripped and the vase fell.’’ He says guiltily. ‘’We were leaving already.’’

Grantaire looks over to the small clock on his nightstand. It past 9 and he has already missed dinner. He throws his head back into the pillow with a groan.

‘’You said you didn’t want to be waked up…’’ Feuilly says as if he has done something wrong. Bless him.

‘’It’s okay, Feuilly. I’m not even hungry.’’ He smiles from the bed ‘’you can leave. I’ll probably go back to sleep.’’

The three of them smile at him and leave with a small curtsey. He covers himself with the duvet, it’s getting colder and soon it will start snowing. The garden should look amazing snowed and Grantaire is eager to see it and maybe paint it but he doesn’t know if he’s sure he would last that long. Sure that Enjolras said that he would leave him until the end but being honest, he can’t throw away a shot of meeting his _soulmate_ just because he feels pity for Grantaire.

He has tried to push aside those thoughts but he need to be honest with himself. The only reason Enjolras hasn’t kicked him out yet it’s because he feels sorry for Grantaire. He’s the only five left and for every week he passes in the palace, his family is receiving an amount of money and that’s not too much for Enjolras, so why not let him enjoy as long as he can. But he hates it, he hates how sometimes when he’s eating in the dining hall he catches Enjolras’ looking at him, as if making sure he’s eating healthy. Even Bossuet, Feuilly and Jehan made sure he was taking his pills the first week.

 Sometimes he wants to say Enjolras he wants to leave. He wants to go home to Éponine and keep working on his commissions but he’s not a five anymore. He would go back home, but it won’t be home. It would be a three town and he would have to search a new job and he would never see Éponine again.

He shakes his head and gets up. He doesn’t know if the kitchens are still open but he needs to leave his room. He changes into one of the jeans Enjolras gave him and leaves. Everyone is already in their room so the palace is silent. It looks like another place when no one is around, in the morning there are too many people running everywhere for Grantaire’s pleasure but at night, the palace seems straight from a fairytale.

There’s a lot of painting in the walls of the hallways and Grantaire thinks it’s a waste having them there if no one is going to appreciate them. He should really paint them.

Instead of going to the kitchen, he goes to the library. He doesn’t expect anyone there at night but there’s a man – more likely a boy – with too many book in the head table. There are too many books and he has a few on the floor. Grantaire doesn’t say anything but the boy seems to notice someone is looking at him and raises his head looking directly to Grantaire.

‘’Are you lost?’’ The boy says. He pushes his glasses up. Instead of having lights like a normal person, he’s reading with candle lights. Grantaire could never understand rich people.

‘’No?’’ Grantaire stand shifting uncomfortable. The boy is still looking at him questionably, the candle lights make his dark skin stand out more but he can’t be older than Grantaire. Maybe even younger.  ‘’I came here to read.’’

‘’Oh.’’ The boy says simply. ‘’Not a lot of people come here.’’ He rests on his chair and takes another book from the floor. ‘’You can stay, though.’’ Grantaire stands still in the doorway. He doesn’t want to bother him. ‘’It’s okay, Grantaire.’’

Grantaire frowns. ‘’How do you know me?’’

The boy chuckles. ‘’You’re famous now.’’

Oh, he’s right. Grantaire could never get used to it.

Grantaire nods and slowly reaches for one of the shelves. The room walls are covered by shelves and he has never seen so many books in his life. He searches the shelves one by one until a book catches his attention. He has seen it in many three houses so he takes The Hunchback of Notre-Dame out and sits behind the boy.

Neither of them says anything. He only hears the pen scratching the books and sometimes the boy sighs loudly or curses under his breath. From where he is, Grantaire can’t see what the book is about but it seems really old.

An hour later and not even half way in the book, the door opens wide. ‘’You won’t believe what I found out, ‘Ferre. The crops near the border with…’’ Enjolras’ words fade as soon as he sees Grantaire. Enjolras’ hair is disheveled and his tie is undone – he looks younger.

‘’Oh, don’t mind me.’’ He says smirking looking down at his book. 

‘’Enjolras?’’ the boy – ‘Ferre – says containing a smile.

‘’Uh, nevermind.’’ Enjolras clears his throat. ‘’What is Grantaire doing here?’’

‘’Reading’’ Combeferre closes the books he’s reading and starts piling all his books.

‘’No one comes here to read.’’ Grantaire doesn’t need to look up to know he’s frowning.

‘’I know.’’ Combeferre is leaving the books in their place.

Enjolras says something but Grantaire is too engrossed in his book that it takes him a couple seconds to know it’s addressed to him. ‘’What?’’

‘’I said, you weren’t at dinner.’’ Enjolras finally enters the library but doesn’t come close to Grantaire.

‘’I was sleeping.’’

‘’Your maids didn’t wake you?’’

‘’I told them not to do it.’’ He shrugs.

‘’That explains everything’’ Combeferre says standing still by the shelves. He’s a lot taller than Grantaire had expected.  

Grantaire frowns. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Enjolras interrupts. ‘’Aren’t you hungry?’’ that moment Grantaire’s stomach decides to rumble. He blushes – no matter how close they’ve got, Enjolras’ still a prince. ‘’You shouldn’t skip the timetable. The kitchen has its schedule.’’

Grantaire didn’t think of that. He keeps forgetting that behind everything that happens at the palace, there are a hundred of people working. ‘’C’mon, I’ll walk with you.’’ Enjolras says taking Grantaire’s book and placing it in the shelf.

‘’You know, I can walk alone, thank you very much.’’ He says standing. ‘’Didn’t you have to say something to your friend?’’ he asks.

‘’That can wait. Let’s go. ‘’Enjolras takes Grantaire by the arm. ‘’See you later, Combeferre.’’ They only get a hum in response.

Once they are in the hall, Enjolras is the first one to speak. ‘’You know, you shouldn’t do the cookers work this late.’’

‘’Oh, please.’’ Grantaire snorts. ‘’Like you have never done it. Besides, I’ll bet if you call them at 4 am they still would make you whatever you want.’’

‘’That’s not the point.’’ Enjolras says as they walk down the stairs. ‘’They have a schedule for something.’’ 

They turn right. Grantaire has never been in this place of the palace. ‘’Is this because I just skipped dinner or are you actually concerned about the cookers?’’

‘’I wasn’t joking when I said I was going to put a guard on your door.’’ Grantaire is about to protest but they stop abruptly. Enjolras knocks twice on the door and a dark skin girl opens it with a frown.

‘’Do you know what time is it?’’ she says but let them pass nonetheless.

‘’Sorry, ‘Chetta, but Grantaire skipped dinner.’’ Enjolras sits and takes off his jacket and rests it on the table.

 ‘’It’s good to meet you finally, Grantaire.’’ The girl approaches him and smiles widely. ‘’I’m Musichetta.’’

‘’Aren’t you Joly’s and Bossuet’s girlfriend?’’

‘’That I am, indeed.’’ She says going to the counters and starts taking things out. ‘’Now sit. I’m gonna do something quick.’’

Grantaire obeys and sits in front of Enjolras. ‘’So, how did the date with Montparnasse went?’’

Enjolras frowns. ‘’Uh, good?’’ he scratches the back of his neck.

‘’Good? That’s all?’’

‘’We went for a walk.’’ Enjolras is looking everywhere but him.

‘’But…?’’ Grantaire is supposed to be his friend, try to find his perfect match but that he only wants to know for pure curiosity.

‘’I guess he’s cute but he’s not my type.’’

Musichetta comes in with a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa and cupcakes. ‘’Please tell me you didn’t talk about politics.’’

Enjolras raises his hands. ‘’In my defense, he was the one who brought it up first.’’

‘’Oh my god, Enjolras.’’ Grantaire laughs taking one of the cupcakes.

 --

The flashbulbs go off again, capturing Enjolras and Adélaïde smiling brightly. “Adélaïde, bring your chin down just a touch, please. That’s it.” The photographer snaps another picture, filling the room with light. “I think that will do. Who’s next?” he calls.

 Tholomyès comes in from the side, a general group of maids still swarming around him before the photographer starts up again. Adélaïde, still beside Enjolras, says something and kicks up her foot flirtatiously behind her. He responds quietly, and she giggles as she walks away. From where Grantaire is, Enjolras looks extremely uncomfortable.

They have been told that this photo shoot is merely for the amusement of the public, but Grantaire can’t help thinking that there is some actual weight to it. Someone had written an editorial in a magazine about the look of a princess or prince. Grantaire didn’t get to read the article, but Floréal and some of the others did. According to her, it was about Enjolras needing to find someone who actually looked regal and photographed well with him, someone who would look nice on a stamp. Another thing to add to the list of why Grantaire can’t be a prince.

Tholomyès walks up to Enjolras with a sparkle in his eyes, and he smiled as him approaches. The moment he reaches him, he puts his lips to his ear and whispers something.

“All right, just turn to the camera and smile, please ” the photographer calls, and Tholomyès immediately complies. He turns himself into Enjolras and places a hand on his chest, tilting his head down, and gives an expert smile. He seems to understand how to use the lighting and set to his advantage.

In a bolt of speed, he is done, and the photographer calls out for the next. Grantaire breathes deep and walks towards Enjolras. His eyes shifts from Tholomyès to Grantaire, and maybe he imagined it, but his face seems to brighten a bit.

‘’Hello Grantaire.’’ He says reaching his hand out.

“Hold on a moment. Your sash is crooked.”

 “Not surprised.” His uniform, which looks almost like something the guards would wear, only far more elegant, also has golden things on his shoulders and a sword hanging off his hip. It is a bit much.

“Look at the camera, please.” the photographer calls. Grantaire looks up and sees not just his eyes but the faces of everyone watching, and his nerves shots up. Grantaire doesn’t like being the center of attention and can’t help getting anxious. Enjolras must have felt it because he pulls Grantaire very close and puts his hand on his waist. Grantaire goes to step back, but Enjolras’ arm holds him securely to him.

“Just look at me like you can’t stand me.”

‘’When do I look you any different?’’  The camera flashed at just that second, capturing both laughing.

“See,” Enjolras says. “It’s not so bad.”

 “I guess.” The photographer shouts out instructions and Enjolras shifts from a close embrace to a loose one, or turns so Grantaire’s back is against his chest.

“Excellent,” the photographer says. “Could we get a few on the lounge? Both of them move to a sofa and Grantaire sits next to Enjolras with the best posture he can muster.

From the corner of his eye, Grantaire notices a waving hand, and a moment later Enjolras turns as well. Combeferre in a suit is standing there, and he clearly needs to speak to the prince. Enjolras nods, but Combeferre hesitates, looking to him and then to Grantaire, evidently questioning his presence.

“He’s fine.” Enjolras says, and the Combeferre comes over and kneels before him.

“Rebel attack, Enjolras.” He says. Grantaire could never understand how all the staff refers to the prince so casually. Enjolras sighs and drops his head wearily.

“What does my father say?”

“Actually, he wanted your thoughts.”

Enjolras seems taken aback for a split second, and then speaks. “Localize troops in the south east. Don’t go as far south as the border, it’d be a waste. See if we can intercept them.”

Combeferre stands and nods. ‘’Excellent.” As swiftly as he’d come, he vanishes. They are supposed to get back to the pictures, but Enjolras doesn’t seem so interested in it all now.

“Are you all right?” Grantaire asks. Enjolras nods somberly. “Maybe we should stop.”

Enjolras shakes his head, straightens up, and smiles, placing his hand in his. “One thing you must master in this profession is the ability to appear calm when you feel anything but. Please smile, Grantaire.”

In the middle of those last few frames, Grantaire squeezes his hand trying to reassure him and Enjolras does the same.

“Thank you very much. Next, please.” the photographer sings.

 As Enjolras and him stands, he holds on to his hand. “Please don’t say anything. It’s imperative you’re discreet.”

“Of course’’

He gives Grantaire’s hand one last squeeze and released him, and as Grantaire walks away, he considers several things. How nice it felt that Enjolras trusted him enough to let him know the secret.

“Janelle, my dear.” Enjolras says as the next girl approaches.  He lowers his voice, but Grantaire still hears. “Before I forget, are you free this afternoon?”

 --

“She must have done something terrible.”Floréal insists.

“That’s not what she made it sound like.”Montparnasse counters.

“What did she say again?”

 Janelle had been sent home. This particular elimination is crucial for them to understand, because it was the first one that is isolated and not caused by rule breaking. There is no mass exodus based on a first impression, no threatened self-ejection because of fear. She had done something wrong, and everyone wants to know why.

Adélaïde, whose room is across from Janelle’s, had seen her come in and is the only person she’d spoken to before she left. Adélaïde sighs and retells the story for the third time. “She and Enjolras had gone hiking, but you knew that. ‘’ She says, waving her hand around like she is trying to clear her thoughts. ‘’When she came back, she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she was leaving, that Enjolras had told her to go. I gave her a hug because she was so upset and asked her what happened. She said that I’d better be careful of what I say. Then she pulled away and slammed the door.”

 The room goes quiet a moment, considering. “She must have insulted him.” Aaren says.

“Well, if that’s why she left, then it isn’t fair, since Enjolras said that _someone_ in this room insulted him the first time they met” Tholomyès complains. People starts looking around the room, trying to discover the guilty party, perhaps in an effort to get them—Grantaire—kicked out as well.

He gives a nervous glance to Floréal, and she goes into action. “Maybe she said something about the country? Like the policies or something?”

Adélaïde sucks her teeth. “Please. How boring must that date have been for them to start talking policy? Has anyone in here actually talked to Enjolras about anything related to running the country?”

No one answered.

 “Of course you haven’t.” Tholomyès says. ‘’Enjolras’ not looking for a coworker, he’s looking for a partner.”

“Don’t you think you’re underestimating him?”Grantaire objects. “Don’t you think Enjolras wants someone with ideas and opinions?”

 Tholomyès throws his head back and laughs. “Enjolras can run the country just fine. He’s trained for it. Besides, he has teams of people to help him make decisions, so why would he want someone else trying to tell him what to do? If I were you, I’d start learning how to be quiet. At least until he marries you.” He finishes. ‘’Which he won’t.”

‘’Excuse me?’’ Montparnasse chimes in.

“Why would Enjolras bother with some three or four when he could have a Two?”

“Hey!”Floréal cries. “Enjolras doesn’t care about numbers.”

 “Of course he does.’’ Tholomyès replies in a tone someone would use with a child. “Why do you think everyone below a Four is gone?”

“Still here. Same as ‘Parnasse.” Grantaire says, raising his hand. “So if you think you’ve got him figured out, you’re wrong.”

“Oh, it’s the boy who doesn’t know when to shut up.”Tholomyès says in mock amusement.

Grantaire considers for a moment the consequences of punching him but Fantine arrives quickly before he can do something he will regret.

‘’Mail, everyone!’’ she chimes handing everyone their respective letters.

Grantaire receives one from his parents and another from Ranae. There’s a crumpled envelopment that could only belong to Éponine. He opens that first.

_Grantaire,_

_It took you so fucking long to write to your best friend. What kind of asshole are you, ah? I probably shouldn’t write like this in case the price or someone reads this but listen, I don’t care. Anyway, since you haven’t kicked out yet I supposed everything is fine._

_Even though, you won’t believe me, I do miss you (I can’t believe I wrote that). Hanging with Gavroche is not as fun as it was with you. We got him to play basketball and now he’s more hyperactive than ever. It’s fucking exhausting._

_The job at the café is as always, you know how it is._

_I hope you made some friends there and not be alone like a wallflower. Have you talked to any of the ones who left? Mom is saying all the time now that it’s not a big deal if you lose anymore. Half those who went home are already engaged to the sons and daughters of mayors or celebrities. She says someone will take you if Enjolras doesn’t. Gavroche is hoping you marry a basketball player instead of a boring old prince._

_Anyway, I don’t have too much to say. I hope you don’t get kicked out soon, you know you’re my winner._

_Don’t fuck shit up._

_Éponine._

He really misses Éponine. The fact that she still hopes him to win makes something in his stomach turns. He doesn’t want to let her down but he knows he will do it. The job, from what she says, still is too much hour for too little money. He needs to ask Enjolras if he can do something about that.

So the eliminated ones are already getting snatched up by wealthy men. Grantaire didn’t realize being the castoff of a future king made you a commodity. He walks around the perimeter of the room, thinking over Éponine’s words.

He wants to know what is going on. He wonders what had really happened with Janelle and is curious if Enjolras has another date tonight. He really wants to see him.

His mind is racing, searching for a way to simply speak to him. As he thinks, he stares at the paper in his hands. The second page of Éponine’s letter is almost completely blank. He tears off a piece of it as he wanders. He scribbles quickly.

  _Your Majesty—_

_Tugging my ear. Whenever._

He walks outside the room as if he is going to the bathroom and looks up and down the hall. It is empty. He stands there, waiting, until a maid rounds the corner with a tray of tea in her hands.

 “Excuse me?” he calls to her quietly.  “Would you happen to be going to the prince with that?”

 She smiles. “Yes, monsieur.”

 “Could you please take this to him for me?” he holds out his little folded-up note.

 “Of course, monsieur!” She takes it eagerly and walks away with a newfound energy. No doubt she would unfold it as soon as she is out of sight.

These hallways are captivating. There are some paintings by artists he knows—van Gogh, Picasso—and some he doesn’t. He walks farther down the hall and comes upon a portrait of the royal family. It’s old; Enjolras’ mother is in the picture. He was shorter than her

“Grantaire?’’ he turns at the sound of his name. Enjolras is jogging down the hall toward him.  He has his suit coat off, and the sleeves are rolled up on his white shirt. His red tie is loosened at the neck, and his hair that is always slicked back was bouncing around a bit as he moved. In stark contrast to the person in uniform yesterday, he looks more boyish, more real.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.  I’m fine”

Enjolras lets out a breath Grantaire doesn’t realize he was holding. “Thank goodness. When I got your note, I thought you were sick or something happened to your family.”

“Oh! Oh, no. I just didn’t know if you’d be at dinner, and I wanted to see you.”

 “Well, what for?” he asks. He is still looking at him over with a furrowed brow, as if he is making sure nothing is broken.

 “Just to see you.”

Enjolras stops moving. He looks into Grantaire’s eyes with a kind of wonder.

“You just wanted to see me?”He looks happily surprised.

 “Don’t be so shocked. Friends usually spend time together.” Enjolras smiles flaters. ‘’Anyway, you look busy. Go back to work, and I’ll see you when you’re free.”

“Actually, do you mind if I stay a few minutes? They’re having a budget meeting upstairs, and I detest those things.” Without waiting for an answer, Enjolras pulls Grantaire over to a short, plush sofa halfway down the hall that rests underneath a window.

‘’What’s so bad about the meetings, anyway?”

‘’They go round and round in circles. Father does a good job at calming the advisers, but it’s so hard to push the committees in any given direction. Combeferre is always on Father to give more to the school systems—he thinks the more educated you are, the less likely you are to be a criminal, and I agree—but Father is never forceful enough to get them to takeaway from other areas that could manage perfectly with lower funds. It’s infuriating! And it’s not like I’m in command, so my opinion is easily overlooked.” Enjolras props his elbows on his knees and rests his head in his hands.

 “I’m sorry. On the plus side, you’ll have more of a say in the future.”

 “I know. I tell myself that. But it’s so frustrating when we could change things now if they’d only listen.”His voice is a little hard to hear when it is directed at the carpet.

 “Well, don’t be too discouraged. Combeferre is on the right path, but education alone won’t fix anything.”

Enjolras raises his head. “What do you mean?”It almost sounds like an accusation.

 “Well, compared to the fancy-pants tutors someone like you have, the education system for Sixes and Sevens is terrible. I think getting better teachers or better facilities would do them a world of good. But then what about the Eights? Isn’t that caste responsible for most of the crimes? They don’t get any education. I think if they felt they had something, anything at all, it might encourage them.

 “Besides . . .” He pauses. Grantaire doesn’t know if this is something a boy who’d grown up with everything handed to him can grasp. “Have you ever been hungry, Enjolras? Not just ready for dinner, but starving? If there was absolutely no food here, nothing for your father or your friends, and you knew that if you just took something from people who had more in a day than you’d have in your whole life, you could eat… what would you do? If they were counting on you, what wouldn’t you do for someone you loved?” He is quiet for a moment

 “Grantaire, I’m not saying that some people don’t have it hard, but stealing is—”

“Close your eyes, Enjolras.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.” He frowns at Grantaire but obeys. “Somewhere in this palace, there is a woman or man who will be you’re your partner.’’ His mouth twitches, the beginnings of a hopeful smile. “Maybe you don’t know which face it is yet, but think of everyone in that room. Imagine the one who loves you the most. Imagine your ‘dear.’” His hand is resting next to Grantaire’s on the seat, and his fingers graze Grantaire’s for a second.

 “Sorry,” he mumbles, looking his way.

“Keep ’em closed!” He goes back to his original position. “This person? Imagine that they depend on you. They need you to cherish them and make them feel like the Selection didn’t even happen. Like if you were dropped on your own out in the middle of the country to wander around door to door, they’re still the one you would have found. They are always the one you would have picked.” The hopeful smile begins to settle. More than settle, it starts to sag.

»“They need you to provide for them and protect them. And if it came to a point where there is absolutely nothing to eat, and you couldn’t even fall asleep at night because the sound of their stomach growling kept you awake—”

“Stop it!’’ Enjolras stands quickly. He walks across the hall and stays there for a while, facing away from Grantaire. He turns around, his eyes searching Grantaire, sad and questioning. “Is it really like that? Are people hungry like that a lot?”

“Enjolras, I—”

 “Tell me the truth.”His mouth settles into a firm line.

“Yes. That happens. I know of families where people give up their share for their children or siblings. I know of a girl who was whipped in the town square for stealing food. Sometimes you do crazy things when you’re desperate.”

 “A girl? How old?”

 “Ten’’ Grantaire breathes with a shiver. He can still remember the scars on Éponine’s tiny back, and Enjolras stretches his own back as if he feels it all himself.

“Have you”—he clears his throat—“have you ever been like that? Starving?” Grantaire ducks his head, which is a giveaway.  “How bad?”

 “Enjolras, it will only upset you more.”

“Probably,” he says with a grave nod. “But I’m only starting to realize how much I don’t know about my own country. Please.”

 Grantaire sighs “We’ve been pretty bad. Most times if it gets to where we have to choose, we keep the food and lose electricity. The worst was when it happened near Christmas one year. It was very cold, so we were all wearing tons of clothes. Ranae didn’t understand why we couldn’t exchange gifts.’’ Grantaire pauses watching Enjolras. He’s more than furious. “I know the checks we’ve gotten over the last few weeks have really helped, and my family is very smart about money. I’m sure they’ve already tucked it away so it’ll stretch out for along time. You’ve done so much for us, Enjolras.”

 “Good God. When you said you were only here for the food, you weren’t kidding, were you?” he asks, shaking his head.

“Really, Enjolras, we’ve been doing pretty well lately. I—”

He can’t finish the sentence. Enjolras turns. “I’ll see you at dinner.” As he walks away, he straightens his tie.

 --

Enjolras is not at dinner.

The king enters alone as all stands behind their chairs. Everyone makes a delicate bow as he takes his seat. Grantaire looks around the room to find the empty chair, assuming Enjolras is on a date, but everyone is here.

When Enjolras walks in he has his suit coat back on, but his hair is still a mess. He’s mumbling something to himself and gesturing with his hands. As he turns to face them all, his face suddenly floods with enthusiasm. “Oh, goodness, dear, please sit.”

‘’ I have an announcement.” Every eye focuses in him. ‘’ I know you were all promised compensation for your participation in the Selection.”His voice is full of a ringing authority that Grantaire only really heard once. He is much more attractive when he is using his status for a purpose, he thinks. “However, there have been some new monetary allocations. If you are a natural Two or a Three, you will no longer be receiving financing. Fours, Fives and Sixes will continue to receive compensation, but it will be slightly less than what it has been so far.” Some of them have their mouths open in shock. Money is part of the deal. Tholomyès, for example, is fuming.

‘’I do apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain this all tomorrow night on the Capital Report. And this is a non negotiable situation. If anyone has a problem with this new arrangement and no longer wants to participate, you may leave after dinner.” He sits down and starts talking to the king, who seems more interested in his dinner than Enjolras’ words.

“What do you think that’s about?” Grantaire asks quietly.

“Maybe it’s a test.” Floréal offers. “I bet there are some people here who are only in it for the money.” As Grantaire listen to her, he sees Tholomyès nudge Adélaïde and nod his head toward Grantaire.

Grantaire tries to catch Enjolras’ attention so he can tug his ear, but he doesn’t look his way.

Bossuet and Grantaire are alone in the room. Tonight he’d face Bamatabois—and the rest of the nation—on the Capital Report. Saying Grantaire is nervous is a gross understatement.

Grantaire fidgets while Bossuet lists some possible questions, things he thinks the public would want to know. How is he enjoying the palace? Does he miss his family? Had he kissed Enjolras yet? He eyes Bossuet when he asks that one. He’d been throwing out answers to the questions, trying not to think too hard. But Grantaire can tell he’d asked that one out of genuine curiosity. The smile on his face proves it.

 “No! For goodness’ sake.” He tries to sound mad, but it he ends up smirking.  He laughs out right, and before he can tell him to stop, Feuilly and Jehan burst through the doors with a garment bag.

Jehan looking more excited than Grantaire had seen them since the moment he met them and Feuilly seems quietly devious.

“What’s this about?” he asks as Jehan stop in front of him to give a buoyant curtsy.

“We finished your suit for the Report, R”

“A new one? Why not the green one in the closet? Didn’t you just finish that one? I love it.” The three of them exchange looks. “What did you do?”

 “We talk to all the other maids. We hear a lot of things. ” Feuilly begins. ‘’We know that you and Lady Janelle are the only two who got more than one date with His Majesty, and from what we understand, there might be a link between you two.”

“How so?” he asks.

“From what we’ve heard’’ Bossuet continues “the reason she was asked to leave is because she said some rather unkind things about you. Enjolras did not agree and dismissed her immediately.”

“What?”

 “We’re sure you’re his favorite. Most everyone says so.” Jehan sigh happily.

 “I think you’ve been misinformed.” Grantaire tells them. Feuilly shrugs with a smile on his face not concerned at all with his opinion. “What does all of this have to do with my suit?”

 Bossuet comes over to Jehan and begins unzipping the long bag, revealing a stunning red suit that shimmered in golden in the fading light falling through the window. “Oh, Jehan, You’ve outdone yourself.”

‘’Thank you but we all worked on it, though.”

 “It’s beautiful. But I still don’t understand what this has to do with anything you said.”

 Bossuet pulls the suit out of the bag, airing it out, while Feuilly continues. “As Jehan said, many people around the palace think you’re the prince’s favorite. He says kind things about you and prefers your company above the others’. And it seems the other ones have noticed.”

“What do you mean?”

 “We go down to a work room to do most of the sewing on your clothes.  Everyone requested a green dress for tonight. All the maids think it’s because you wear that color almost daily, and the others are trying to copy you.”

“It’s true” Bossuet chimes in. ‘’Lady Adélaïde and Monsieur Aaren didn’t put on any of their jewelry today.’’

“That still doesn’t explain why you made me a red and golden suit’’

 “To make you noticeable, of course.” Jehan answer. ‘’Those are Enjolras’ favorite colors.’’

“But what if everyone else is right? What if the reason Enjolras likes me is because I’m not as over the top as everyone else, and then you go and put me in something like that and it ruins it all?”

“Everyone needs to shine once in a while. And we’ve known Enjolras most all of his life. He will love this.”Feuilly speaks with such assurance that Grantaire feels there is nothing he can do.

“Okay, let’s try it on.” Grantaire concedes with a sigh.

An hour later Grantaire finally arrives to the set. The set is arranged a little differently tonight for their special show. The thrones for the royal family are off to one side as always, and their seats are on the opposite side again. But the podium is off center, leaving the space focused on two tall chairs. A microphone is resting on one for them to take when they speak to Bamatabois.

Sure enough, the room is full of dresses and suits in every shade of green. Some of them fell closer to blue but it is clear there is a theme. Grantaire feels immediately uncomfortable. He caught Tholomyès’ eye right away and decides to just stay away from him until he absolutely has to go over to the seats.

“Grantaire!” he looks up to see Tholomyès standing right beside him. Smiling.

“Tholomyès’’

 “Could you come with me for just one moment? I need some help.”

 Without waiting for an answer, he pulls Grantaire away and around the heavy blue curtain that is the backdrop of the Report studio.

“Take off your suit.” he orders as he starts to take his jacket.

“What?”

 “I want your suit. Take it off.” He says, still trying to get out of his clothes

“I’m not taking off my suit.”Grantaire says and goes to leave. He doesn’t get very far, though, as Tholomyès buries his nails into his arm and jerks him back.

“I could take it off for you’’ he offers coldly.

 “I’m not afraid of you, Tholomyès” Grantaire says as he crosses his arms. “This suit was made for me, and I’m going to wear it. Next time you pick out your clothes, maybe you should try being yourself instead of me.’’ Without a second of hesitation, he reaches up and ripped one of the golden ornaments off and walks away. Grantaire looks down and sees the scrap of fabric dangling pathetically in front of him. Luckily, if he doesn’t move too much, it will stay there for the rest of the night.

He hears Fantine calling for everyone to come to their seats, so he walks around the side of the curtain as bravely as he can manage.

Floréal had saved Grantaire a seat beside her “What happened to your suit?” she whispers.

“Tholomyès” he explains in disgust.

Aaren, who is sitting in from of them, turns around. “He tore your suit?”

 “Yes.”

“Go to Enjolras and turn him in.” he pleads. “That boy is a nightmare.”

“I know.”Grantaire says with a sigh. “I’ll tell him next time I see him.”

It is almost time to start. Bamatabois is flipping through notes as the royal family comes in at last. Enjolras has on a dark blue suit with a pin of the national emblem on his lapel. He looks sharp and calm.

“Good evening, everyone.” he says with a smile.

A chorus of “Majesty” and “Highness” falls over him.

 “Just so you know, I’ll be giving one brief announcement and then introducing Bamatabois. I know some of you are probably a little nervous, but you have no need to be. Please, just be yourselves. The people want to know you.” Their eyes meet a few times while he is talking, but nothing long enough for Grantaire to read him. He doesn’t seem to notice the suit. Jehan will be disappointed.

He walks over to the podium, calling out “Good luck” over his shoulder.

Grantaire can tell something is going on. . He assumed this one announcement of his was related to what he’d told them yesterday, but he still can’t guess at what it all means.

‘’Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.’’ He says once the report starts. He’s no longer the Enjolras Grantaire has come to know. He’s now the future king. ‘’I know that tonight is an exciting night for us all as the country gets to finally hear from the eighteen remaining in the Selection. But before we get to that, I’d like to announce a new project I am working on that is of great importance to me. Having met these wonderful people, I’ve been exposed to the wide world outside our palace, a world that I rarely get to see. I have been woken to the suffering of some of our lower castes, and I intend to do something about it.’’

What? He has Grantaire’s full attention now. He leans forward in his chair. ‘’It will be at least three months before we can set this up properly, but around the new year, there will be public assistance for food in every Province Services Office. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight may go there any evening for a free, nutritious meal. Please know that these women and men before you have all sacrificed some or all of their compensation to help fund this important program. And while this assistance may not be able to last forever, we will keep it running as long as we can.”

Grantaire really tries not to cry but a few tears leaks out. He’s in awe and he really needs to talk to Enjolras to express his gratitude.

‘’I feel that no good leader can let the masses go unfed. And that is why I am moving forward and why I am asking others to join me. Twos, Threes, Fours the roads you drive on don’t pave themselves. Your houses aren’t cleaned by magic. Here is your opportunity to acknowledge that truth by donating at your local Province Services Office.’’ He pauses. ‘’I will have further updates as this project progresses, and I thank you all for your attention. But now, let’s get to the real reason you all tuned in tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Bamatabois!’’

There is a smattering of applause from everyone in the room, though it is obvious not everyone is enthusiastic about Enjolras’ announcement. The king, for instance, is clapping but without excitement. 

Grantaire is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize it’s his time when Bamatabois calls him. The other applause as he stands, like they had for everyone. He gives Floréal a nervous smile. Once he reaches Bamatabois, he looks past his shoulder and sees Enjolras. He gives him a wink as Grantaire picks up the microphone. He feels instantly calmer. He doesn’t have to win anyone over.

‘’Grantaire. That’s an interesting name you have there. Is there a story behind it?” Bamatabois asks.

‘’Yes, actually. It’s a French pun, for that you have to thank my father. My friends usually call me R.’’ he says trying to keep his voice steady.

‘’Well, then _R_.’’ Bamatabois emphasizes. ‘’I’m going to ask you the same as the rest. Would you happen to be the one who yelled at our prince?”

Grantaire sighs. ‘’Yes, it was me.’’

Enjolras calls out to Bamatabois. ‘’Get him to tell the whole story!”

Bamatabois whips his head back and forth quickly. “Oh! What’s the whole story?”

Grantaire is going to kill Enjolras and he doesn’t care what his status is. “I got a little claustrophobic the first night, and I was desperate to get outside. The guards wouldn’t let me through the doors. Prince Enjolras was walking by and made them open the doors for me.”

“Aw.” Bamatabois says tilting his head to one side.

 “Then he followed to make sure I was all right… But I was stressed out, so when he spoke to me, I basically ended up accusing him of being stuck-up and shallow.” Bamatabois chuckles deeply at this. Grantaire looks past him to Enjolras, who is also laughing. He doesn’t look at the rest but he knows a few of them are giggling.

‘’And he forgave you?” Bamatabois asks in a slightly more sober tone.

 “Oddly enough.” Grantaire shrugs.

 “Well, since the two of you are on good terms again, what sort of activities have you been doing together?” Bamatabois is back to business.

“We usually just go for walks around the garden. He knows I like it outside. And we talk.”

“That sounds really relaxing. So, Grantaire you are the last Five left in the competition, yes? Do you think that hurts your chances of becoming the prince?”

“No!”

 “So you think you’ll beat out all the others, then? Make it to the end?”

“No, no. It’s not like that. I don’t think I’m better than any of the others. I don’t think Enjolras would do that, just discount someone because of their caste.” Grantaire hears a collective gasp.

He runs over the sentence in his head. It takes him a minute to catch his mistake: he’d called him Enjolras. Saying that to another behind closed doors is one thing, but to say his name without the word “Prince” in front of it is incredibly informal in public. And he’d just said it on live television.

He looks to see if Enjolras is angry. He has a calm smile on his face. So he isn’t mad - but Grantaire is embarrassed.

‘’Ah, so it seems you really have gotten to know _Enjolras._ Grantaire, thank you so much.” Bamatabois goes to shake his hand. “Up next is monsieur Montparnasse.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as always, sorry for the grammar mistakes!  
> you can also found me on[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainxmoony) ♡


End file.
